The Lost Birchwood: Sixth Saga
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Bernice was tasked in taking Frisk and a few other children camping, she had hope that this trip would take her mind off her problems that she doesn't want to face that had to do with her own identity but then when each orphan (but Frisk) start to go missing, it shows that Bernice's problems are only just starting in 2213...and with Monsters. [Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01]
1. Ch 1: Butterfly Reset And Anomaly Year

**Credit goes to** ** **BeatriceBirchwood01****

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and Nurse O'Hara goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 ** **Credit for Deadpool goes to Marvel****

 ** ** **Credit for Mass Effect goes to Bioware******

 **I was gonna wait to write this crossover**

 **when Who Framed Roger Rabbit/MC Skat Kat/Bendy And The Ink Machine Crossover was finished first**

 **but I think it will be okay if I write and post the first part of this, then once that three way-crossover is fully done I can put my all on this.**

 **some hours ago I got a little upset about something that has to do with a OC I made a few years ago, but I am feeling better now and anyway this chapter is a little long but anyway here is the first chapter of WFRR/UT Crossover in TLB, there was some ideas to what put in Sixth Saga before this idea**

 **so the idea that was originally gonna be in this Saga, was moved to some Sagas later.**

 **oh and Bernice will curse in this and only the F word is censored**

 **but I will say that she will never and I mean NEVER use the G word that some people keep using in vain**

 **and anyway how the F word is going to be said will be like F*censored*, but she knows better to say those words out loud at home and she knows better than to use it in front of little kids...try telling some people in real life not to do that in front of little kids,**

 **but some times people don't listen and think it's fine...when really it isn't,**

 **oh and there is a new character in this story that is suppose to be Cressida and Penny's cousin but she might only appear in TLB  
**

 **but anyway here is the first chapter of this crossover and I will shut up now.**

 ** **(11/25/2018: even if this chapter was posted on August 9, 2018 I had some new ideas forming and it means I had to edit the years in this story****

 ** **and in the summary because of the timeline changing very drastically in TLB which has to do with Bernice in a way causing a Butterfly Effect****

 ** **by the use of her tychokinesis which will be taken out of Bernice in Fifth Saga and will take a form of a butterfly and be placed in a jar.)  
****

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

it was a boring Saturday, I was just reading a book because nothing good was on tv and dad said I ain't allowed to just go in my room to play my video games

after the game he caught me playing, he said _we had to talk about me keeping such a video game a secret and he will only let me play it if I don't keep it a secret again_

I mean what's wrong with me playing Deadpool? I mean seriously what is up with that?

there is a lot of stuff I keep secret from my family, namely like the insane experience I went through before and fact I found out I had something called tychokinesis

but lucky it was removed and I was send back to the time before I went to toontown, it gave me a chance to make a clean slat with my family

and make sure a certain pink wearing dude don't know about my feelings for him, I mean ya think my crush on Wheezy would come back after time was rewind

but that crush had vanished as did the mistake in my past when I ended up embarrassing myself trying to get Wheezy to notice me

and then that whole first kiss fiasco that made me fall hard for Smarty, and when I did meet my family again this time I didn't tell them about me being their long lost daughter/sister...I decided to just not speak at all, but I ended up fainting in the same spot and they ended up taking me to the same hospital to which the same stuff happen there as it did in the original timeline...

just like in the original timeline, Greasy mistook me for my older twin sister...going all about

 _Oh Muchacha I was so worried! and him going on about how it was Stupid who said he seen Beatrice being taken to the hospital when really it was me the whole time._

the only one they came to see in that hospital was Beatrice, but unlike the first time I met them I remained silent, not speaking at all.

it wasn't until my family came in with the same nurse who was taking care of me in the original timeline, everything was pretty much the same

and even the toon worlds I had created in the old timeline was still around, as I was told by Yen Sid they would still exist

but still...what is more different is how cold I seem even being reunited with my biological family (once again...)

I never smiled even once, and the only one who can sense when I am happy without even smiling is my dear friend Sniffy

I'm really glad to have my darling Sniffy back with me, I don't ever want to lose him again

"hey Bernie don't ya ever smile? what's with those eyes and mouth of yours always looking like ya got no emotions?"Smarty asks

oh yeah in this new restarted timeline, Smarty and the others still call me Bernie...heck if they knew that Bernice wasn't really my real name

they would perhaps have a field day with my real name, which is Berenice...in this new timeline I got a new middle name

which is much better than my old one from the original timeline

so my full name is Berenice Arcangela Birchwood, but I really hated my real name in both the old and new timelines, which is why I didn't like it being out in the open

and or said out loud...so yeah the only thing different about my name is my middle name, but I still got stuck with the name Berenice.

"it is not of your concern about why my face lacks the mood to show how I feel, as it is my business and none of yours."I said to him before I go back to reading the book I was focusing my attention on and I wish not to go into speaking to him anymore, because if I do I might go back to how things were in the old timeline

us fighting, and us not getting into a big fight and have very little interaction with each other as well as little disagreements seems to work fine with me

the little he knows about me being in love with him the better for us all.

just then the book I was reading was grabbed out of my hands

"you seriously need to smile more, I am curious what your smile even looks like."Smarty said

"as I said before it is none of your concern and it is MY business and I shall smile if I feel like it and ya best step off."

I tell him as I try to get my book back but he plays that keep away game with me, man can't he take a bloody hint?!

then he starts to scoot away from me (for information we are on the couch of course.), to which I had to follow him but instead of scooting I decided to react

but still he keeps the book away from me and he even smirks smugly when he does it!

I am seriously considering slapping him right now, but I have to hold back because if I gave into showing how bad my temper can get

it would mean things would go back to how they were between us, and that will only reminded me of the pain of knowing...

how much my love for him was one sided, that is something I don't need in this new start for me

and just reaching for my book wasn't working for me so I had to get closer

"come on Smarty give her book back."Greasy tells him but he only got a chuckle for a reply

with him saying "no way, this is too much fun."

as I got closer the more he scooted away, then when he had nowhere else to go I got closer

but it was a big mistake because...well my bust close to his own chest

and it took all my might not to blush out of embarrassment at the position we ended up being

which had our facing nearly touching, my left on his right shoulder while trying to reach for my book with my right hand.

but I tried to ignore it, I just had to get my book and I am home free

"hey you got really big-"Smarty starts to say the words that I begin to feel that would not just make me feel so embarrassed with humiliation

but make me want hide in my room for the rest of the day

* * *

[Mrs Gray's Pov]

back here once again, the last time I was here it was to inform Bernice's family about what she went through in her last foster family

but sadly I didn't tell them about the deeper details like with the spike dog collar threat made by Mrs Johnella Waddsworth

and how cruel and terrible her abuse was compared to the little things I had to tell them, I feel they weren't ready for the extreme part just yet

only about her putting her in the closet and the name calling, but not knowing how Mrs Waddsworth would put Bernice in the closet with such rough handling

such as picking her up by her hair, if I had known Mrs Waddsworth was like that I wouldn't of let Bernice go with her

and it would seem Bernice wasn't the only one who went through child abuse by the hands of that woman, and she did the same thing to another child

from a different orphanage who went missing...I believe their name was Char-

"are we there yet Mrs G?"Brucey asked in the back and cutting me off from my thoughts

and I calmly told them "not yet, just remember all seven of you behave and listen to Bernice while she is taking you camping and so long as you listen and be on your best behavior then everything should be fine."

"will we get to eat junk food during the camping trip Mrs Gray?"

"no I'm not sure about that, but I guess so long as Bernice has something to hide the smell of the junk food as well as the other food items in, then wild animals shouldn't come close to you Fran...I mean Frisk...sorry dear I forgot you don't much care for your real name."

I feel so bad that I almost made the slip up by almost calling Frisk by their birth name, I use to make that mistake many times with Bernice

"it's okay Mrs Gray, I know you tend to forget that just like how you almost made the accidental mistake with calling Bernice by her real name until you got use to just calling her Bernice...it's fine, I'm not mad at ya."Frisk said with a smile which makes me longer feel bad about almost calling them by their birth name

I can understand they don't like being called Franciska, it is pretty much the same how Bernice feels about being called Berenice

well before Bernice left she was pretty close with Frisk and treated them like a little sibling

Frisk did become lonely without Bernice around but they seem to have got over it in time in 2212

it was early 2213 now, the month was January 2nd now and a some months have passed since Bernice met her biological family

I had called Bernice during December before New Year's to ask her if she wouldn't mind taking Frisk and a few other children camping

she gave it some thought before agreeing and said she would be delighted to because could use the space from home

I can only guess that things weren't not going well at the moment but I did not ask her for the details

I just was happy she agreed to take the children camping and maybe this trip will help her smile once more

I have heard she hadn't been smiling recently, it makes me worry for her emotional well being.

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

 ***SLAP***

after I slap Smarty, I grabbed my book and ran to my room

slamming it and locking the door

I can't believe how rude he was!

to bring up about a gal's chest is just too embarrassing

heck some girls wouldn't mind it but still be mad about it being blurted it out like that by others

but me, I just hate it...I 100% hate being remind how big a bust I have

I mean to tell the truth when I had went to the beach with my siblings and the toon patrol that one time in the original timeline

I kind of used binding to hide my real bust size when I am wearing a bikini, I'm self conscious about it okay!

and I had been wearing heavy sweaters to hide my whole figure too when I am not wearing that binding stuff when I am going to the beach

I mean the whole light blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts with a backwards baseball hat works and no one really notices my figure at all that way

which I am really glad and happy for,

but I didn't considered that Smarty would figure it out from...when he was playing that stupid keep the book away game with me

if it wasn't enough, he had to blurt it out for everyone in the room to hear

even Tommy heard it when he got back from the kitchen with the popcorn, the very sentence made my older twin brother drop the popcorn on to the floor

and his eyes being wide was enough to make me feel even more ashamed and embarrassed

if that wasn't enough I had ended up slapping Smarty and showing him my angry face which was really red right now

and after giving him a good hard slap to the face I came to my room to be alone, I really did not need him being such a dingus to me by saying something so obscene

that shouldn't of been said or found out in the first place

and not only did it make me feel so humiliated but it made me feel angry enough to show a emotion in front of everyone

I never wanted them to see how I look when I'm really mad, now it feels like I am back to how it was before between me and Smarty

just freaking great! just why does he like getting under my skin for huh?!

lucky Beatrice had went out to go get Cressida for the movie we were watching so she didn't see what went on with me and Smarty

but sadly at this moment it feels like I am back to square one, just perfect...if only Smarty just listen to me when I asked him to give me back my book

maybe if he had listen, we wouldn't of been in that awkward scene back there in the living room.

I can't wait until Mrs Gray gets here with Frisk and the other kids I'm suppose to watch over while going camping

it means I will be far away from Smarty and Dad, I mean I can't be too mad at Dad and I do love him very much

but he shouldn't get on to me about a video game like Deadpool, I'm a big girl and if I want to play a video game like that

then I can and should be able to without someone looking over my shoulder and telling me not too because of the **bad words or naughty scenes** in it

plus the video game helps me deal with stress from hiding my true feelings about Smarty as well as having to put up with Miss Bimbo Pikowski and her friends.

yeah even coming here once again in a new timeline I would of thought I would end up in the same school as my siblings but no,

instead of being placed in the same school that my siblings moved to

I was placed in that old school they use to go to and when my sister's old classmates found out about me

they thought I would be a easy target for their bullying

well they guessed wrong, but just because I don't show my feelings on my face at school

don't mean I wont put those bullies in their place

when I had went outside school on my first day, I ran into Beatrice's ex-boyfriend Austin Jakobe and with him were two of his friends

I forgot their names

and he even had the balls to try to hit on me, I even told him that

and his face was kind of priceless so was the look on his friends face as well, guess it is because Beatrice never used such language

if I had to rank that word I used, I would put it in the B class of bad words but I would never say curse words

and I would never use the "G" words that some humans and even toons tend to use

I don't like the "G" cursing and I know better than to use such a word in vain sentence, but yeah anyway Austin and His Lackeys were surprised

basically it went like this

 _"hey sweet cheeks how about you and I go somewhere and have some REAL fun."_

 _to which his two friends chuckle from his coming on to me with such a pick up line_

 _but the chuckles stop when I replied "you got some balls hitting on me, you do realize I am nothing like my sister, and I will place more harm upon ya than she ever could."_

 _in the old timeline I never used such a foul language but I really didn't give a f*censored*ing flip anymore_

 _after he tried to make a grab for me, I kicked him in the same part of his body I did in the original timeline when he came over to my family's home_

 _and tried to get back together with my sister..._

the only time I don't curse was out loud at home and a few other places outside of home,

plus whenever someone got me really mad or misinterpreted my intentions

I go to my room and try to calm myself by listening to Lily Allen's song F*censored* You

that song is one of the many songs I have to hide from dad and the monster-woman when she's at home...

the other songs being I kissed a girl by Katy Perry, as well as the song I kissed a boy by Cobra Starship

and I guess in the old timeline I tried to ignore my true sexuality but being in this new timeline, I started to admit it more and more to myself

but I can't very much out loud admit it to my family or the toon patrol

I am confused about it at the moment, I don't know if I am bi type or pan type...I mean the first boys I ever liked were two toon weasels

so starting to like girls is really confusing to me, I mean I guess what really made me feel attracted to girls

was when Cressida older cousin came over to visit her and Penny to see how they are doing and if they are doing alright

my heart was beating so fast, I even started to feel nervous being in the same room as her

well lucky my face wasn't showing it but on the inside I was screaming at myself

her name was Mireya Gruwell, her name of course means admired, which was exactly what I was doing at that moment when my eyes first seen her

she was a year older than us but she had just turned 19 on January 1th, and well today is January 2nd

and it didn't help the shirt she was wearing was making me feel even more nervous about my bottled up feelings

the shirt was really tight on her, which made me wonder why she would wear such a shirt instead of getting something that is more bigger that wouldn't be so tight

but yeah anyway what the shirt said was **Lesbian**

of all the things for her shirt to say, it had to say that...I mean it was a surprise when she took off her jacket and she had the sentence on her shirt

Cressida never told us that Mireya was a lesbian but by the look on her face, she didn't know until today

and Mireya told us that her old man kicked her out after she came out and told her parents that she likes girls

(which was when she was still 18 at the time when her dad kicked her out),

and she came here to not just visit but to move close by

as well as make sure to check up on her Little cousins every so often and meet their friends and foster family.

I did a good job in hiding how I really felt about Mireya...which was the fact I was attracted to her

but when I was in the kitchen fixing myself a snack to take to my room

she came in and said the very words I wish she really didn't

and that was _"I know you like what you see sugar."_

if anyone else in the kitchen with us I could of died from embarrassment right then and there

then she did something that I didn't suspect her to do, she swayed over to me and then kissed me on the lips

I mean sure she wasn't my first kiss because even in this new timeline, my accidental first kiss was of course Smarty once again

but that isn't important right now, because she had the nerve to kiss me when I was in the middle of making a snack

not just that...it wasn't just that being around her bothered me because it was bringing up the side to myself I tried to hide for the longest time

she even had the nerve to stick her tongue in my mouth and move it around, which of course is a french kiss but still the very sensation surprised me even more

than her figuring out what I was hiding in the living room where I and everyone first met her at.

then after she breaks the kiss she licks her lips and says coyly _"don't worry I wont tell those toons or my cousin or your family out there that you swing that way, I mean us girls got to keep some secrets right?"_ she winks at me before she walks away from where I was standing in shock and bewilderment

then she gets a drink from the fridge and goes back to join the others, I am guessing she told them she only came into the kitchen to get a drink

and not to figure me out and tease me to the point of kissing me on the lips!

I was surprised she was able to see toons too, but I don't think that takes a candle to my extreme surprise of her figuring out I found her attractive

I mean how did she even tell? I made sure not to show it, so how did she even tell on that day when we first met her?!

why do I feel like she is another Greasy, if how she acts any detection

I'm pretty sure she hits on a lot of girls maybe even more than Greasy, well so far he seems to only hit on my sister now

and has given up on going after other girls, so it is like Mireya is the old version of Greasy

but in female human form.

but I at least she promised not to say anything to my family or the toon patrol or even her own cousins about it

and she does seem like the only person I can talk about my feelings about my sexuality

I mean before that scene back there with Smarty, and before I decided to read to take my mind off of dad not wanting me to play Deadpool video game thing

after school I had went over to Mireya's place, well more like the apartment she was staying in while her stuff was being moved to her new house

it was our second meeting and even then she had to be all flirty with me

but I told her to be serious and just let me inside so we could talk.

I started to tell her about me mixed feelings and how I didn't know if I was pan or bi, because I still like boys and yet...

well anyway she told me that I sound in between and she told me that she knows that I like Smarty

which I was shocked from her knowing that, I mean no one knows anymore about that other than myself

when I asked her how she knew, she told me that my face might be showing a emotionless look but my eyes were a different story

she could tell in my eyes that I was very attracted to her and when I was looking at Smarty,

she could tell I was deeply in love with someone who might not love me back

I even started to tell her my feelings of my gender, that I feel like the biological gender I was born with but at the same time

I started to feel agender too...I couldn't tell my family that because I was scared what they might think or say about it

and Mireya, Mrs Gray, Frisk and Sniffy were the only ones who knew this

I mean do ya all have any idea how it feels to not belong to your gender but at same time ya do, it is like half and half

ya ain't fully agender but you don't feel fully female at the same time, I mean I still go by the She & Her Pronouns

and I don't mind that at all, but still I can't come out to my family and say I feel a little bit agender or that I might be either bi or pan

I don't really know how they really feel about that stuff

but yeah when I told Mireya she gave me this look and went all Aw

before hugging me and saying how precious I was, serious I have no idea what that chick was thinking or why me being both either bi and or pan

and feeling a little agender being precious...I was seriously really confused by her hugging me and even going so far as saying

that I must be protected because I was a sweetie that was very shy deep down and was a mix of both worlds...

which even confused me even beyond what I was already

but yeah after talking to Mireya, I came back home and was gonna play Deadpool

but dad is all like catching me and gave me the speech about how I shouldn't be playing that kind of game and that we need to talk about that,

and he will only let me play it if I don't hide anymore video games like that again...but right now I am grounded from playing them for a while until I learn not to keep such games secret from him...which means I have to show him ALL my M Rated video games

which I am really not looking forward into doing, then after being given lecture about hiding secret video games in my room

I decided to read a book in the living room, which ended up having Smarty playing keep away with me

and which ends up bringing us here

back to my room, where I can't play my video games until I show my dad all my video games

and well it isn't just M Rated games I have, I have T and E Rated games too,

but something tells me that dad will flip once he finds out about the newest video games I got

which are called Mass Effect, I have all three of the games and I am still on Mass Effect 1 and haven't got very far

and I have looked up and watched some walk through of the game and well,

I was surprised that the character ya play as can go into a romance with other characters in the game

and the female or male character can even go into same gender relationships in the game, but only with certain characters that play for the other team

well one of the races in the game can go either way and aren't really female even if they appear so, but they are kind of still female

but yeah anyway the race is called Asari and they seem to have the whole sexuality thing figured out pretty well and better than I have it figured out

which isn't very good, I mean I am still confused as to which I am...like am I bi or pan?

I decided to just sleep on it, I still got some time maybe like a hour or two until Mrs Gray comes over with the kids for that camping trip they were promised

I really hope camping will take my mind off of Smarty, Mireya and every dang thing that has been confusing me lately

a girl can only hope camping can take her mind off of her problems...dream the dream of forgetting those confusing problems, as well as sleeping it off.

 **to be continued**


	2. Ch 2: Not Fourteen And Camping Day 1

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and Nurse O'Hara goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **here is Chapter 2, also I will be making a poll for those who read this crossover Saga**

 **on which Soul Trait would fit Bernice best but once the poll is done and finished, well those who read this in the future when this part of the story is finished well they wont be able to vote in the poll, but anyway once again in this story Frisk is from the REAL WORLD well not the real world we all come from**

 **but I hope you all get what I am trying to say...plus if I have one of my covers on a my stories that says it is on hiatus then it is, but if it is still on when I make a update on a new chapter well I guess it means that I will post up a chapter but then keep it on hiatus the next...**

 **I guess I am not really explaining it good enough, enjoy chapter 2.  
**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

what time is it?

it feels like I been sleeping forever, I looked at my digital clock and could see that the time was 5:30 Pm

oh man Mrs Gray is suppose to be here pretty soon with the kids, man and I still need to get ready

okay let's first get out of bed, go get some clothes, take a shower, eat breakfast (even if it ain't in the morning for breakfast, but who cares.)

then after that I will get my bag and put all the things I and the kids will need for camping

well I know I might need more than one bag so I best bring two or three.

an half hour later I had finished getting ready

and ate then I put all the needed items in my first bag (which is my blue backpack)

I had changed into a black tub top with a sleeveless light blue hoodie over it (so it can't really be seen) and long baggy pants

I even packed some other clothes for myself (and I know Mrs Gray told Frisk and the others to do the same before they come over)

but I put the clothes I was packing in another much larger bag, my blue backpack was to store for food, water and the three first aid kits

yes I got three, it is just in case anything happens frequently that might end up having us needing more first aids in case the first one runs out

I even places some soda drinks in my blue backpack as well, and before ya freak out about they might burst open

I thought ahead and I decided to place them in a special box that acts as a ice box cooler to keep the soda cold and I even placed the water in it as well

then after doing that I started to put the food in, some are healthy food and some are junk food

oh and of course I put some crackers and fruit bars, those were mostly just for me...

but I guess if the kids wants some of the fruit bars or crackers then I guess I could share with them.

I really can't wait to be able to go camping soon, this way I can take my mind off of the stuff that happen lately

I mean so far I was only able to stop some mistakes I made before in the original timeline from happening again in this new one

sadly to say that first kiss with a certain jerk still happen, but a little differently...I mean I wasn't even planing on kissing anyone

and it just happen...why did it have to happen again anyway?!

I mean why would fate play such a cruel joke on me and make me have my first kiss twice with the same jerk wad that could care less about me

or my feelings for him, not only that but in this new timeline we ended up playing that closet game anyway

and this time it wasn't my idea but instead it was Cressida idea

I guess this timeline is really different even with being the same too, but still of all the humans or toons I had to end up back in that closet with

it had to be him! and it didn't help I started to freak out a little while in there but lucky I was able to hide it

but yet Smarty was able to figure out I was scared all the same

maybe my shaking gave it away, even if I had learned to mask my face to not show any form of emotion since reuniting with my family (once again)

it seems my body language doesn't lie...and that dolt seen right through me that time

he still will never and I mean never see me smile, if I had to smile it will only be to Sniffy or Frisk

but at the moment I really don't feel like smiling...

as I look at myself in my bedroom mirror I couldn't help but wonder if things will ever get better for me in the romance department

I mean the first crush I had got was a toon but it wasn't Smarty at the time, it was Wheezy of all people

and yet my feelings seem to have moved on to Smarty which seem more stronger and deeper than the feelings I had for Wheezy

which might of been just a small crush that might of faded in time if Smarty hadn't got in the way

I mean it's Smarty's ding dang fault that I can't stop thinking or talking about him, well mostly those talks and thoughts are in private

but still I should be really happy that in this timeline he has no idea I'm in love with him that way he can't hurt me

but am I just hurting myself by not telling him how I feel, I mean sure he will reject me but isn't that better than keeping these feelings all bottled up

and I should just accept the rejection, okay I might not have the courage to do that very thing I dread since this fresh start was given to me

but I need to promise myself I will tell him how I feel then once I do,

I can tell him that I know he wont accept my feelings and I am okay with his rejection of my confession.

I wonder if I should ask for Greasy's advice?

I mean I guess telling him about my feelings for Smarty might help ease my nerves, but still I should try to meet this thing head on

and try not to let myself be scared off because I am fearful of the truth of what Smarty will say or think...which might be the words gross or are you crazy

or something around those lines that he might use if I tell him I'm in love with him

"Hey Bernice, I came back early but your sister and brother are still not back yet I see...what's with the outfit and the bags?"

Greasy just came into the living room, which is where I am now and waiting on the couch for Mrs Gray to drive up

"I'm going camping for a few days, but I'm glad your here...I got something to tell you, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone, not even my bro or sis or even the rest of your team...because I promise you this, if you so much as tell anyone I will shave you."I say with my face still emotionless as I wanted to try my best not to show how serious or scared I was right now, it was for the best I try not to show any form of emotion...I have to, I can't go back to how things were before

even if it did seem to go back to after what happen with Smarty and the whole him keeping the book away from me.

Greasy doesn't seem bothered by it, then he walks over to me and takes a seat right next to me

"sure what do you need to tell me, and I promise you I shall not tell whatever secret you are about to tell me."

okay here goes, and if really doesn't keep his promise I am gonna shave him all over,

I will make a toon razor and have it go at it and teach him not to break his promise.

I took a deep breath and then I said

"I'm in love with Smarty..."

I had my eyes closed but I made sure to keep calm but as I open my eyes, I look at Greasy and saw his face

it was very shocked, guess hiding how I feel about Smarty in this new timeline was a good thing because I get to see the shock expression on Greasy's face

it's kind of funny.

Greasy shakes his head and then points at me while stammering "wait you are telling me, you are in love with boss? Smarty...of all people?!"

I let out a sigh and nod my head then added "yes I am, I can't stop thinking about him...and I do plan to tell him how I feel but...I am only doing so, so that I can move on because I know he will reject me...I know I am not as beautiful or as smart as Beatrice, I mean even if we do look alike there are some parts about the two of us that are different...I mean besides the different eye color we have from each other, plus there is some things I wish I could change about myself..."

like my temper, the scar over my eye that I hide with my bangs so no one will see it...

"you don't know whats it like to feel like you don't belong anywhere...you have no idea the things I have went through, you think I don't know what Smarty's been saying behind my back lately...that I have no feelings whats so ever and the fact I will never smile even if he tried to pay me to do so...I might seem that way, but I do have feelings, I just refuse to show them...I had shut people out so I couldn't get hurt, and the way Smarty has been saying about me...I am glad that I chose to accept that he will never love me...so the sooner I get the courage to tell him...I'm gonna try to move on and so can he, I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am...I'm still broken inside and I am still trying to pick up the pieces that still need fixing, being called names and being subjugated to child abuse was no picnic in the park and it was a nightmare...and I know Mrs Gray didn't tell the whole story, and might of left out some parts because she thought my family wasn't ready to hear how bad it really was for me...and having to be in love with someone like Smarty who not only might reject my feelings but might make fun of me for liking his stupid face in the first place, will hurt ten times no make that a hundred times worse than the horrors I had to go through when I was a little kid!"

I feel my face change into anger and then to sadness, why of all the times I had to let my emotions take full control

it is just so ridiculous, but not as ridiculous as that whole people calling a OC or character from a show or movie a Mary Sue

I mean hello, that is so out used and not everyone is perfect and they do have bad days even if it might seem like they are perfect

I even went as far as slap a guy who dared to call Jessica Rabbit a Mary Sue, I mean has he even really watched the movie?!

even if it might seem she is perfect, even she has her own flaws

but even with flaws it is what makes a character perfect, and that whole Mary Sue and Gary Stu malarkey doesn't exist

and it is just a excuse for people to hate on characters they don't understand and feel that are too perfect

and if isn't just that, it is the fact knowing how people act to each other because of what race they are

I mean Frisk has Hispanic and Native American heritage, but to them a human is still human no matter what color skin or land on earth they are from

I want to make sure that Frisk keeps seeing the good but still remembers that there some bad things in the world, like people but we have to try to remember there are good people out there that might make a difference one day...

I have to try to protect Frisk and the rest of the kids while camping, I have to make sure nothing goes wrong and that I do not lose control of my emotions

like I did just now with Greasy, who now has a worried look on his face and I'm just gonna ignore it

because I can hear a car outside which means Mrs Gray is outside now waiting for me

as I was getting up off the couch and was about ready to go outside with my camping bags

I feel a hand grab my right wrist

"Bernie...no...I mean Bernice, are you sure you want to leave right now? the rest of the toon patrol will be here soon, so why don't you tell Smarty while your still here...before you go camping, it might help if you told him right now rather than wait?"

he has a point, but I can't keep Mrs Gray waiting...

"I'm sorry, but I got no time to stay and wait for him...besides I don't feel ready to tell him just yet, and I rather wait until I get enough courage to do it...if I tell him now I might end up becoming too emotional and it is best that I wait until the right time when I am ready to face him with my confession..."

I tell Greasy as I pull my arm away but then added

"and I ain't gonna be made to tell him my feelings for him either, because my feelings don't matter...never had, never will...now see ya after the camping is over with and don't worry, I can take care of myself and a bunch of kids."

I then head out the door and went over to the car

well it isn't much like a car but more like a minivan, I then went to the opposite side of the driver side, open the door and got in

then I sit my bags on my lap while closing the door

"now after the camping is over on the final day, I will come to pick you all up but if I am not able to I will have someone come in my place to come and get you all."

Mrs Gray has a point, if she becomes busy with some paper work or has to see to if a family was fit enough for a child before letting them adopt them

or if the orphanage has enough food, then of course it might keep her from picking us up...

as we were driving out of the driveway I saw Greasy outside and giving me a look of concern

he has nothing to worry about, I know how to take care of myself...and I can take care of these kids and protect them

just then as we were heading to the long drive to the woods, I started to get a vision

it was very strange, I saw these hearts in different colors

and for some odd reason I had this feeling on what each of them were called:

Justice, Kindness, Perseverance, Integrity, Bravery, Patience And Ambition

but the Ambition, it was a red color and it was close to Frisk...

but it started to break by something that looked like flower seeds being shot from somewhere I couldn't see...

what was hurting Frisk?!

why can't I see it?!

 **"Bernice"**

who is attacking Frisk and why is that heart feel very important like...it could be Frisk's life force?

 **"Bernice"**

I tried to see what was attacking Frisk but I couldn't see it, it's like my vision was only half working, it wont show me what was hurting the little girl

 **"BERNICE!"**

then my vision was broken and I was back in the real world

I look in the back and could see the worried faces of all seven kids

and then I look at Mrs Gray who looked equally worried

"you seem to have zoned out, are you alright Bernice?"

"y-ye-yes...I just kind of was thinking of something is all, it ain't important so don't worry about it."

I said to her as I placed a hand over my forehead and wondered what the vision means and why I couldn't get a clear enough vision of what was hurting Frisk.

"well anyway we are here, if you want to rest a little you can. I can get the kids belongings out from the trunk myself."

"no, I want to help. I can help take their belongings out of the trunk as well, I want to do my fair share of the work."I said as I got out the vehicle

and go the back and open the trunk, I didn't know that the kids put so much stuff in the trunk

half of the stuff in here ain't even for camping, and is that a tutu and a cowboy hat?

do I even want to ask, I mean this ain't gonna be a ballerina camp or cowboy camp but I guess if they want to play and practice dancing out here

I guess it's fine so long as they stay within the campsite

after taking the stuff that belong to the kids out of the trunk, I took each of them to the spot where we were to setup camp

the tent was very big so all of us could fit in, there was even room enough to stand up in it

the tent even had a place to go to the bathroom, it had a flap and zipper so if someone had to use it

they will need to zip it from the inside for privacy

as for washing hands, I came prepared for that too

as I brought plenty of wet wipes, there was even a mini tv in case the kids get bored

and yes I had came here before hand and put the tent up myself, so I kind of setup half the camping already

all we need to do now is put some fire wood where the camp fire should be and we are fully ready to camp.

"now if there is any problem, call me."Mrs Gray says before she goes back in the vehicle and takes off down the road

well I guess she is still worried about the kids...and myself, I mean I know that I have those dumb episodes still

but I can stop it from happening if I don't forget to keep my blood sugar up

"so can we eat now? I'm hungry!"the girl with the cowboy hat asks

"aren't you a little young to be taken care of us? what are you, like fourteen?"the boy wearing a headband asked and making my right eye twitch

oh boy I am gonna have to keep these two in line

"okay one, I will get some food ready and two I ain't fourteen, I'm seventeen and will be eighteen this year in a few months so don't mouth off to me."I said

"you look like the same height as a fourteen year old."the boy said and making me rub my forehead and take deep breaths in and out while thinking to myself

and the thoughts I was saying to myself was that I should remember they are just kids, they don't know any better...try to show patience with them.

"okay here is how it is gonna go, first we are gonna eat something healthy then maybe in a hour we will eat some sweets like candy, but you wont get any right away and will start with the basic of food groups is that clear everyone?"I said

only the girls and one boy seem to agree with this, the boy that seem to be a smart mouth

and thought I was fourteen just groans at displeasure at the thought of starting to with something healthy first

well that is too bad, they are just gonna suck it up and eat what they are gonna be given

I go to where the camp fire is and start to get to work on cooking the food

and while doing so I asked for the rest of the kids what their names were (I already know Frisk so there was no need for them to say who they were to me.)

"I'm Brucey, my favorite color is purple...I like to just read alone after the introduction if that is okay?"

"I'm Midge, my favorite color is green and if you need help with cooking I will be glad to help out."

"I'm Emery, my favorite color is orange...and you still don't look old enough to take care of us."

his name is Emery huh?

well I'm thinking of having him stand in the corner of the tent if he doesn't stop with the bad brave attitude he's got going on there

it's good to be brave but not rude...I mean it's good of him to be brave enough to speak his mind, but he really shouldn't be rude

wait is that how I sound all the time? oh my gosh...I need to make sure this kid doesn't become like me in the future, maybe I could talk Mrs Gray into getting him a hobby maybe like taking care of flowers to make him less likely to grow up as a jerk.

"please to meet you, I am Jinia and my favorite color is blue."

"I'm Pat...no I mean, well that is to say...my name is Pattee and my favorite color is light blue."

the girl was hiding behind another girl who was the last one to introduce themselves

"I'm sorry, she's very shy...she isn't use to being outside the orphanage yet...Mrs Gray thought this trip might help her get out of her shell...oh and I'm Leya and my favorite color is Yellow, and if you want to know why we are telling you our favorite colors it's because we are thinking of playing a game that has to do with each of our favorite colors...like a hide and seek but you have to find our favorite color and then us, then give us the right flag with our color and if you get it wrong we are free to take off running and hide again until you get it right."

"and my favorite color is Red!"Frisk says with a big grin on their face

"okay then that sounds like a interesting idea and very creative too, but we can't play right away after you eat because you might have to wait for a while for your food to settle before we run around and play that game, we don't want you all to throw up during the game."

"oh come on! I want to play now!"Emery yells and stomps his foot on the ground

"I said no, you will have to wait until your food settles first before you run around, I ain't gonna let you get yourself sick because if you do then you will have to spend the whole day in the tent resting, you will not be running around after eating and that is final!"

I then turn my back to them and started to get back to work on cooking, I really hope that kid wont be too much trouble

I mean they can't be too bad right?

"Bernice."

"what is it Frisk, I'm still cooking and I'm only half done."

"Emery ran off."

when I hear those words, I nearly drop the spatula that I was using to make pancakes with beans inside them

it's really good and so far I'm the only one in my family that eats them, I haven't even told my brother, sister, dad...and that woman, about it yet

I mean how many people eats beans that are inside pancakes, I guess well not very many but still it is very good

but I can't worry about that now, I need to stop cooking these pancakes and go find Emery

"all of you go inside the tent and stay there until Emery and I get back, and no running off...Frisk your in charge until I get back with Emery."

Frisk replies with a salute "yes sir I will hold down the fort while your on the search party looking for Emery!"

well it isn't really a party but I like that they are trying to lighten the mood

okay then here we go...I just hope no one else goes missing under my watch.

 **to be continued**


	3. Ch 3: Camping Day 5 And Doge The Killer

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and Nurse O'Hara goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **this chapter even has the characters in Undertale, and well at the moment the timelines of the real world and the one in the underground full of monsters**

 **is different and at the moment the timeline in Undertale goes differently but once Bernice and Frisk fall into the ruins of the underground**

 **Sans will be at the age of eighteen and Papyrus will be sixteen, so once Frisk and Bernice do fall into the ruins**

 **the two different world timelines will sync, so yes technically when each of the kids go missing during the camping trip**

 **the year and timeline in the underground is still way behind and if time has past if one of the other kids had fallen down in the underground**

 **they would of become a few years older, even if it has been like a few days back in the human world they and Bernice live at.**

 **also I'm using a idea about Sans that I might of figured out**

 **after taking a better look at that red bedroom and blue bedroom at the start of the game of Undertale  
**

 **that is in Toriel's home and well not everyone has to agree with it but I really do believe it to be true and well no matter what Sans is still Sans...**

 **anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it isn't perfect but I think it is pretty good so far and I did the best I could.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I can't believe I can't find Emery, this camping trip ain't starting off so well as I had hope it would

at the moment we had to stop the search so we could eat

I even started to look for Emery at night while everyone was sleeping, sure I was tired and I mean really tired

but I can't rest until I find Emery

at the moment I was cooking some meat on a frying pan

then I moved the meat on to a few plates but when I was reaching for the knife

it was gone

where the heck did it go?

I know I had it right next to me. and I know it didn't just vanish or got up and walked away like a toon

no...that knife wasn't a toon and I know it didn't just vanish

I look over at Brucey who was reading a book while sitting on a log

"Brucey have you seen my knife? I need it to cut the meat of fish I had caught and cooked."

"oh yeah I seen it."

"where?"

I ask with hope that they might tell me where they had last seen the knife,

as the thought did start to come to me that I may have thought the knife was right next to me

but I'm starting to believe I might of left it somewhere else around the camp.

"Pattee took it, she and Jinia went to look for Emery...said to tell you that ya didn't have to and you should get some sleep."

wait those two did what now?!

"one, they shouldn't go off all alone in the woods and two, what made Pattee think it was okay to take a knife?! she is a little kid for crying out loud!"

"said it was for protection in case they ran into any wolves or bears if they ran into them while looking for Emery."

oh my gosh, they are just little kids! they can't take on bears or wolves or freaking tigers!

what is with these kids running off, don't they know the woods can be dangerous?!

I rubbed my forehead as I said "and you didn't think to stop them Brucey?"

"why would I? I mean you are tired, and you hadn't been sleeping well for the past five days since Emery went missing...I'm sure Jinia and Pattee will find him, so don't worry so much...you should go take a nice rest and once you do, you can eat whats left of the fish."

I'm starting to think Brucey doesn't understand the seriousness of what is happening right now

and now I got three missing kids to look for, and one of them has my knife

"Brucey that was very irresponsible of you, you should of came got me before they left...I know you kids have been worried about me being tired ever since Emery went off by himself, but ya got to understand you all are my responsibility and I got to keep ya all safe

I made a promise I would do that and I ain't about to break that promise. so please the next time this happens and I really hope it doesn't, I want you to tell me Brucey...and no keeping it secret and telling me at the last minute, understood?"

I know I don't like giving Brucey a disappointing look, and I don't like the look on their face that shows I am hurting their feelings

it hurts me deeply to see that hurt look on Brucey's face, but they got to understand. no they all have to understand, they can't just go off alone out in the woods

as they could get hurt that way and me not being there to protect them will leave me feeling guilty

I decided to have myself and the kids that were left at camp,

to go ahead start eating the cooked fish by hand since I will not be able to cut it up like I was gonna to originally

since one of the three missing kids has my knife.

after eating, I went out to look for Emery, Pattee and Jinia...I just really hope that those three are okay.

and I frankly don't care if I lose sleep over this, these kids are my responsibility and I got to keep them safe

which means I will not rest until I find the ones that are missing.

* * *

[Third Pov]

elsewhere

a purple door in the middle of some woods and snow, opens up and Pattee & Jinia walk out of it

"are you sure that Emery is out here?"

"yes, that goat lady said he went out through here so he has to be not too far and we can get him and get back to camp and Bernice can get more sleep and not make herself so tired...I'm starting to think she is making herself sick, not to forget she did have one of her fainting episodes, lucky Frisk ran and got her juice and some crackers."

"I don't understand why she didn't want us to bring the knife."

"Pattee, you heard her. she said that if we have that around it is most likely more monsters will come after us and attack us, now come on let's keep moving. as soon as I get my hands on Emery I'm kicking his butt."

as Pattee was following her friend, she suddenly got a very bad feeling

like they were never going back home and that something really bad had already happen to Emery, and soon to the two of them as well

"we should of stayed at camp..."Pattee thought to herself in fear from the bad feeling she was getting from this place they ended up in,

and she & Jinia will learn soon that those feelings are going to come true.

about two or three hours later after Pattee and Jinia left snowdin,

Jinia was running for her life

her heart beating faster and tears falling from her eyes

"they killed Pattee...they killed her! they didn't even care she was just a kid like me, they murder her in cold blood!"

not only was she regretting leaving the ruins where it was more safer for her and Pattee, but she was regretting leaving camp

and coming here just to look for Emery, who turns out was the first human that monster killed before Pattee

"I have to get away, I got to get back to the ruins! I'm too young to die! Pattee and Emery were too young to die!

why are these monsters doing such a horrible thing!?"

just then, Jinia ran into some kind of bush and a wall, it didn't look like she should turn around to another direction

and she could her the foot steps getting closer and closer,

she decided to leave a note, if by some chance Bernice ends up looking for them down here

then she has the right to know what happen to herself, Pattee and Emery

lucky Jinia had some paper and a marker, she started to write the letter

 _Dear Bernice_

 _I'm sorry that I and Pattee took off to look for Emery all by ourselves_

 _but you got to understand we did it for you_

 _we knew that looking for Emery with no or hardly any sleep was taking too much out of you_

 _and is perhaps making you sick and I guess us not coming back has made things worse..._

 _and by the time you read this...I will have ended up like Emery and Pattee..._

 _please if you can, please go back to the ruins...Toriel is really nice, I'm sure if you ask nicely she will let you back in_

 _and she will make a great mom to you...and if things were different, I wouldn't of talked Pattee into helping me go look for Emery_

 _I am truly sorry, this is good bye._

after finishing the letter I placed it in my right ballet shoe and took my other ballet shoe off and placed them both in the bushes

and I turned to look the monster who was after me, and who had took Emery & Pattee's lives away

"you may kill me, but I must warn ya that you will be sorry soon...because if Bernice finds out, she will not stand by and run...she will fight and she will avenge us!"

Jinia might of not known Bernice very well or for very long but she had heard stories about her from Frisk

and she knew if she found out what these monsters have been doing to human children

she will give them one heck of a bad time.

that small speech she made would sadly be her last words before the monster took her life just as they did to Pattee and Emery.

the monster after killing all three humans

started to head back to the capital and give the King the good news

that they were more closer to being free, they couldn't wait to tell Undyne about the fight with the three humans

and they were sure that Undyne will be happy to hear about the news of humans finally falling into the underground after such a long time

since the last one was Princess Chara, given that Chara was different and was a honorary monster

but still they wouldn't of dared use Chara to free all the monsters.

the monster was a female bipedal dog type monster who was named Doge,

she was one of the most trusted of the royal guards and was the current head of the royal guard,

before she headed back to the king, she thought that she had best check up on RG-03 & RG-04

she can only hope those two are still not going at it, they use to be so close and the best of friends until a fight between them happen...

well Doge could only hope those two girls make up soon.

if they don't they are grounded from working as royal guard for a whole year.

* * *

[Sans's Pov]

things didn't use to be this complicated, if only dad was still around

if he were, me and Papyrus wouldn't of had to move out of our home in the ruins.

I left my diary back in my old room and a few of my other personal items in my old bedroom, which I deeply regret

even back then when we still lived in the ruins, Flowey was still doing those blasted resets left and right...

that is before the kid came into the underground, but a year has finally past and they hadn't come back

the kid was name Fred, wouldn't be surprise if they thought adventure they had down here in the underground was all but a crazy dream

as it should be, we do not need what happen before happen again...well since the timeline was reset by Flowey, I doubt that human named Fred will be back here

if only the old man was still with us and wasn't forgotten and lost in time and space, he could of stop Flowey and stop us from having to leave the ruins

Paps was just two years old when it happen, plus back then I didn't have to keep so many secrets from him...like the fact the reason why I'm so tired all the time

is because at the age of twelve I had to work twice as hard and long to support him because he was just two years old

and needed me more now than ever now that dad was gone.

*sigh* okay the truth is, we lost dad when Papyrus was two years old and when I was four years old

that is one of the lies right there that I have told ever since we lost dad

but I had to say I was twelve so I could help take care of Papyrus, I really do hate lying to him and everyone but what choice do I got?

if they knew the truth that Grillby's Mother's busboy was really younger than twelve and was really four

Grillby wouldn't hear the end of it and might even call up his mom to tell her the whole truth, sure Grillby took over when she retired to the capital but still

he wouldn't have a second thought about calling her if he found out.

she might even spank me, she might say the same thing she said to Doggo once that

 **"he wasn't too old to be over her knee and given a good whooping."**

*chuckle* that was hilarious when she said that

but when she really did it to Doggo I could tell he was not happy and was in great pain from how hard she spank him

and she only did that to him cause he went scaring Papyrus at the time,

the other reason why Papyrus doesn't like to go over at Grillby's is because when he was two years old

Doggo scared him and said some stuff that really rattled his little bones so yeah Grillby's mom was serving drinks and had heard everything

and well ya can pretty much guess what happen next there since I just said it...

mothers are scary when their maternal instincts kick into overdrive even for those who aren't their kids.

and the biggest secret I have been keeping is the fact I'm really...a gal, not a guy.

yeah sure some jobs let any kind of monster work no matter what gender they were,

but I couldn't risk the chance of them saying no to a girl who needed to take care of her whole world, who was her little baby bro.

lucky no one can tell that I'm a gal, it might be because I ended up being one of those skeleton monsters that are born androgynous

and even if my voice ain't very masculine, it is still kind of feminine but in a rough way that is like a gender neutral voice

thank goodness for that

cause it means no one will question about my real gender and there be no talk

at least I hope no one talks, I don't know who lives in our old home now

but I can only hope whoever has my old bedroom now didn't change the blue color of it

or figures out that the blue book with the front of the cover that says Best Bone Puns & Jokes

is also my diary too

and I have wrote down some personal stuff in it, lucky the rest of the pages that are seemingly blank

do have invisible words on it, I use a special type of ink that can only be seen with a special type of flashlight.

not everything I wrote in my diary had my puns or jokes, I am more than just a monster who loves to tell jokes no matter how bad they might be at times

the last thing I wrote in my diary tells everything that happen when dad ended up leaving us

"Sans."

I just really hope that they didn't throw it out or any of mine or Papyrus other things we didn't get to take with us when we had to leave the ruins

"SANS!" I jumped at the yell right in my ear, well if I had ears anyway...how do skeleton monsters even hear anyway?

"oh sorry Alphys, was kind of deep in thought there."

I really had forgot where I was

and forgot I was doing my homework over at Alphys's while the babysitter was with Papyrus

oh yeah and there is one monster that knows my secret...my best friend since childhood

and that is Alphys here, she is the only one who knows I'm really a female...and about what happen to my dad, the former royal scientist

"you really should tell your brother, he has the right to know about the reasons why you have such a low HP and the fact you been working since you were four just for his sake you can't keep doing this to yourself Sans. I'm sure if you explain to everyone at Snowdin Town they will understand completely what you did and why...you can't keep your gender a secret forever and what you should do is tell Papyrus first so no one tells him later if he turns out to be the last to find out about you keeping such a big secret for all this time...

Sans I know your scared but you got to come out and say it..."

"I'll think about it, so are you gonna become the next royal scientist or what Al?"

I hope the change of topic will make her forget about me telling all the people over at snowdin town & Papyrus the truth

"well maybe in a few years, after all we are still kids after all but I'm thinking of becoming the royal scientist once I'm eighteen what are you gonna do once your eighteen?"

"I guess I will become a sentry, you don't have to do much on sentry duty after all and I'm thinking of getting Papyrus a race car at his sixteen birthday."

I smirk while trying to look innocent but Alphys knows what I'm up to, because she can see my mischievous smile showing through

that I have on my face now and it's that kind of smile I put on and try to hide

that tells her I'm up to one of my pranks.

"it's gonna be a race car bed ain't it? Sans! that is so mean! you know how much your brother dreams of becoming a race car driver! well that and a royal guard."

her mentioning about Papyrus wanting to become a royal guard send chills down my back,

I really don't like the idea of him becoming a royal guard not since what they have turned into

after the lose of the prince and princess, the king kind of lost it and all the guards were asked to kill any humans that fall down the underground

and I was unlucky to see them kill that poor kid a year ago, his name was Emery and that Fred kid had long left

so those two weren't in the underground at the same time

it had been a week since Fred left during that year and a week later on that same year, Emery fell into the underground

he didn't seem to mind monsters too much and he seem to like my jokes, but one day while trying to help him go back to the ruins

where I offer for him to stay with us, a royal guard came out of nowhere and started to attack him

came close to hitting me too but lucky for me some goat lady ran over and grabbed me out of the way and shielding me from the after effects of the blast of magic

but in doing so, she ended up taking a few hits and her HP went down a few pegs

when it was all over, she gave Doge a cold look, well it was at Doge's back so she didn't really see that goat lady giving her such a nasty & cold look

when the lady asked me where that human child came from

I told her that they came from the ruins, she even asked if anyone is living there and I tell her no

well I did tell her about the home behind the door that no one lives in but I did tell her that there are some monsters that live in the city of the ruins,

I didn't tell her that I and my little bro use to live there in the house that has a basement with the door that let's anyone in and out of the ruins,

then after our first meeting that goat lady took her bags that she had with her and went through the entrance to the ruins well it is a exit too

maybe she was looking to move into one of the apartments in the old city of the ruins.

"he ain't becoming a dang royal guard, it is too dangerous and I'm not letting my baby bro end up in that job."

"he is only like two years younger than you, I still think you should give him a chance to prove himself first before you judge him too fragile to be a part of the royal guard."

she makes a good point...guess if Papyrus still wants to be a royal guard I can try to help him make his dream come true and try to support him

"so are you still stalking that Undyne gal?"I couldn't help but laugh at how Alphys's face got all red when I brought up her crush.

"Sans! you...you don't have to say it like that!" oh man how red her face is getting is so adorable it's funny.

"you stalk her and don't even meet her face to face, she doesn't even know you exist and she is being trained by King Asgore, I even heard that once she becomes nineteen she will become head of the royal guard

once Doge retires to spend more time with her family. but you know you should really talk to her...I know you like her a lot and who knows, maybe you could be great friends first and maybe in the future you two can be girlfriend and galfriend."

"no I couldn't, I mean Undyne is so amazing and confident. I'm not even sure I will even get to become the next royal scientist once I do become eighteen in a few years."

"you want to go watch some Anime to take your mind off the possibility of Undyne rejecting you? we can do more of our homework in a few hours and besides we could use the break."

"that...would be nice, thank you Sans."

do I know my best friend or what?

maybe if we keep watching Anime for the whole day, she will stop trying to talk me into telling Papyrus and everyone else the truth about myself.

I can only hope that day doesn't come too soon or at all

cause I don't think I could handle the harsh looks of everyone and Papyrus if they turn out to shun me because I kept such a important secret to myself for so long

but yeah half the reason why I want us to watch anime, is to not help myself but to help Alphys too

I know how nervous she is about having a meeting with Undyne who she never even went face to face with or spoke with like at all

but I think Alphys taking her mind off her worries of being rejected by Undyne and the thought of her not becoming a royal scientist

might help her deal with it in the future and even if she is turned down by both the job of royal scientist and Undyne not returning her love

I will still be there for her if she needs me, cause that is what best friends are for right?

and it ain't like she is gonna stop being my best friend and shut me out from her life if she ends up doing something so heartbreaking terrible

that if she keeps it bottled up it may very well make her depressed for months, she wouldn't end up like that right?

 **to be continued**


	4. Ch 4: It Ain't A Hole To Wonderland

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and Nurse O'Hara goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **Credit for Goofy Movie Series goes to Disney**

 **characters that have appeared in the second Goofy Movie appears in this,**

 **I had talked about the dub names for Bradley's Brothers of his Gamma Group(there aren't really his brothers, it's more like that whole fraternity thing), the ones that names aren't Bradley, Slouch and Tank.**

 **and I'm really sorry that this chapter isn't perfect, oh and this chapter shows that even toons have hardships**

 **when other toons don't accept lesbian or homosexuality as well as a few others things that your not suppose to do in toontown**

 **which is one of the many reasons why some toons are moving to toontropolis because same gender marriages are legal there.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I can't believe I unable to find those kids, it's been days and there is no sign of them anywhere

and the only one who is left is Frisk, just then my cellphone goes off

I brought it with me in case I needed to call my emergency contacts in case I am close to having a faint spell or if I or the kids get hurt

I take out my cellphone and looked at the number, my eyes were too blurry from the lack of sleep I was getting trying to find the missing children that I was suppose to keep safe while on this camping trip

but so far I was failing badly

"hello...?"I asked as I rubbed my forehead trying to stay awake to hear the person on the other side of the line

"Bernice where are you!? why didn't you answer your phone!? I had to call you on your cellphone instead!"

wait I recognize that whiny voice anywhere

"Winifred, didn't you get my message that I send you at your apartment over at Toontropolis?"

yep it was Winnie The Weasel but she goes by Winifred now, I still have to take those dumb photo shoots among other things that Winifred asks me

yeah even in this new timeline that was like a reset of the original, I still ended up meeting and working for Winifred

at least I was able to keep myself from making a fool out of myself with Wheezy and Smarty, so far Smarty hasn't any idea about my feelings for him

and I like to keep it that way, so far Psycho hasn't shown any signs of being infatuated with me and that is something I really REALLY want to keep that way

somethings that had happen in the original timeline still happen, well all but me throwing myself at Wheezy

that I didn't do this time and I made sure to keep myself from blushing when looking at Smarty when we ended up meeting again in the hospital

where Beatrice and Tommy took me again, well to say again would not be correct but things did play out the same

well with some differences of course this time I didn't say anything when I ended up at my family's house

but instead I ended up fainting just as Tommy was coming outside

I guess I was hoping that I wouldn't faint this time around

"you know I don't know how to work those things yet, I'm still learning how to work the microwave!"

yeah that is because in the world you come from, humans and toons don't have advance technology yet and have only got so far with making cartoons and travel.

"look I promise I will help you figure out how to work the answering machine and the microwave but only when I get back, right now is a bad time."

I tell her as I try to stay awake

as I try to search for the kids and hope they weren't harmed in anyway either by falling in a hole or ran into a animal I might not be able to reason with

and believe me there are some animals I just can't reason with, believe me I tried.

"but that isn't the reason I called you! you see we still have that little arrangement you and I have and you promised you would be here today!"

oh man was that today? I forgot that I was suppose to do a photo shoot today, but I really didn't have time for that now.

"and you better smile this time! even on your first day you didn't smile, so can you please at least try to look happy?!"

"look I will think about it but right now I have to finish a search party and hope those I am searching for ain't maimed or worse...talk to you when I get back home."

"wait what do you mean by maimed or worse?! I'm not done talk-"I cut her off by hanging up on her and turning off my cellphone, I know it might be dangerous and super stupid of me to turn it off

but I will only turn it on if I need to call for help if I am unable to find those kids, even if I should of called for help days ago before but they are my responsibly so I should of been able to find them

just as I got back to the campsite I see Frisk standing there but then they hear me walking over and they turn around no longer facing their back towards me

they then ran over and asked me if I was okay and if I had found one of the other kids yet, I told them no not yet

"you need to eat something, not to forget sleep...your gonna make yourself sick at this rate."

"Frisk I'm fine, don't worry about me...we need to worry about the others, your and their safety comes first...not mine."

it's true, my own health and safety was second to Frisk and the other children I was in charge of

so they come first and must take top priority.

"oh I just remembered! I found something that you got to see, I think it might be a lead to find the others!"

that is the first good news I heard in days

"okay Frisk lead the way but stay close and don't go running, I want to keep up with ya and not lose sight of ya."

as I was following Frisk, I just remembered something very important

I left myself signed on to that Dating Website

well maybe no one will go into my room and find it open, I mean I would like to keep it a secret

and even if I was looking for someone to date, I did end up making a friend instead

her name is Mariposa Santana, well I am the only one she has told her name to and she is the only one that knows my real name in that Dating Website too

she goes by the username FloraOceanEyes2211,

the username I go by myself is AmberSunflower2213.

Mariposa joined the dating website in 2211 when she was seventeen which puts her a year older than me...

but something tells me in the original timeline she was seventeen in the year 2011, I still feel bad that I caused a Butterfly Effect...I really don't like thinking about it

oh let's just change the subject, so yeah anyway the name of the dating website is called Heart On Fire For Ya Baby,

it was a dating website for people who are Pansexual and Bisexual

the name sounded kind of corny but I guess if the ones who made the website likes it who am I to judge.

I told Mariposa what happen between me and Mireya and how she kissed me out of nowhere

Mariposa and I ended up talking (well typing really) for hours, we ended up becoming closer as the hours went by

but we weren't sure about dating, so we decided to just be friends

she even told me that she would be glad to help me out with telling my dad and siblings about my sexuality I had discovered

one of the suggestions she made was that she could come visit me and we could have a sleepover, and during it we...*cough* make out with the door locked

she thinks if I have a one-in-one time with her, and it not being like my bad experience with Mireya, then I might slowly get the courage to tell my family (as well as the Toon Patrol)

about my sexuality and me fully accepting it myself as well.

she called it Make-Out Therapy,

I wasn't really sure about it but if it gets me to work up the courage to tell my family and those weasel guys then I guessed that it couldn't hurt

so yeah after thinking it over, I told **"okay let's do it, but we keep my bedroom door locked during the make-out therapy because I don't want my family or my sister and brother's friends to walk in on us"**

those friends of course being The Toon Patrol, but I can't tell her that...she would think I was insane, but anyway she told me she can come over when I am ready

and I only had to give her the word, I told her that I wont be able to right now because of the camping trip I promise to take some kids on

Mariposa even flirted and said **"I will wait for your call baby, just don't keep me waiting too long...I might get lonely without you."  
**

of course she put a lol at the end of it to show she was joking and added that she will see me once I get back from the camping trip.

just Mariposa was a bit flirty with me but she was someone I really needed to have as a friend right now, all my other friends that I had made before were living in other places now

and sure they send me some email when they can but still, I needed to talk to someone who will understand what I am going through now

and understand why I don't show signs of happiness...

Frisk broke me out of my thoughts when they yell out "there look! right there! next to that dead tree!"Frisk points to a dead tree

and what I saw next to it was a red ribbon on the ground next to the tree, I remember that one of the kids Pattee I believe, was wearing two of those red ribbons in her hair

I look to my right and found the doll that Pattee had been hugging on since coming to my house and since we came to the woods

there was even a boombox next to the doll, I knew the doll belong to Pattee and the boombox belonged to Jinia

she said that she had brought it along so she can practice her dancing

guess she took the boombox with her when she went missing, just then I notice a hole next to the dead tree

it wasn't too small or too big but it was big enough for myself and Frisk to fall through.

"Frisk I will be right back, I need to pack up all the stuff I brought camping with us."

"even the tent? but did you clean out the toilet?"

"it doesn't really need it, has a special self build in system that eats away any of the waste and I make sure to zip it back up after use...and I will need to bring it, in case that hole is deeper than it looks and we end up stuck down there for a while when trying to look for them, I am gonna bring in tent just in case."

I do have another bag that I keep it in and I keep it in another bag and then put that bag in my backpack.

after going back and packing up everything in the campsite, I headed back to where I left Frisk and by luck they were still there

but they had a look on their face, they looked deeply troubled and upset right now

maybe even more so than the time that one of the kids at the orphanage called them Franciska instead of Frisk.

as I walked over to Frisk I could hear them say reset over and over, but then added that they are glad that they did a true reset before going back to this spot.

could they have been dreaming? they must of fell asleep when I went to pack up everything so we can not leave anything behind when we looked for those other kids

when I placed my hand on Frisk's shoulder and told them "back, let's get out a rope and go down there and get them."

they jumped and almost fell face first, if I hadn't stop them in time

"Frisk it's me, I'm sorry I scared ya there but are you okay? you look like you hadn't seen me in years."I joked about that last part because how worried they looked

but they didn't laugh at the joke, this might be serious and I don't think I should pressure them into telling me right now.

"okay I will tie this end to that branch, it doesn't look too dead yet so it might be able to hold when we go down there and Frisk I need you to hold on to me while I get us down there okay?"

they only nod their head but I could tell that she understood, after tying the rope to the branch and making sure it was good and tight

I told Frisk to hold on to me and I will get us down there and as soon as we find the others, I will quickly bring us back out and back to where we were last camping at

and give those brats a good old talking to and add I will tell Mrs Gray what they put us all through.

as I was using both hands to go down the rope and into the hole, it was pretty dark and I wish I had a light so I could see if we were getting close to the ground

just then I started to hear the sound of the branch up on the surface then followed by a snap

"oh crud!"I yelled out as the rope gave way and as soon as I heard the branch completely break off and hear it and rope come falling down

I did the only thing I could do that seemed like the logical choice, I hugged on to Frisk and letting go of the rope in the process

and told them to keep their eyes shut, I shut my eyes as well and waited to either hit a ground that was close to us and wouldn't hurt us too badly

but if it was a long way down then guess I had lived a good life, but Frisk had so much to live for...I really hope that we don't die from this fall.

[Frisk's Pov]

I open my eyes and see that I was on the bed of flowers, I look next to me and seen that Bernice had some scratches on her face

I knew she would be out for a while and I didn't want to head out to meet with whatever was out there yet

my memories of this place was still a bit fuzzy but I feel I will remember in time, I know I had been here before because I remember I had made a true reset before ending up back next to that dead tree

"well well, look who the flowers dragged in...what are you doing here Frisk? haven't you done enough damage the last few resets back when you came to the underground?"

I look around trying to find the voice

"over here ya dipstick!"

I turn around and was faced a ghost girl who was glaring at me with her arms crossed

"but knowing you had a true reset once again, you have lost your memory AGAIN...don't think I don't know that, you had done the true reset like five times, you seriously aren't gonna go around killing everyone again are you? because I am so sick and tired of everyone thinking I was responsible for that! your the one who caused that first kill in the first place and the next one after that! it's not my fault you corrupted me!"

"Cha...Chara?"I asked unsure as my memories of Chara started to slowly come back to me.

"wow first thing ya remember and it is me! gee I thank you SO MUCH *sarcasm*, but don't think I will forgive you so easy or fall for your sweet and nice act when you get bored and start that Geno-Run again!"

"my head...how am I still alive?"Chara's eyes go wide as she turned her whole body around and see Bernice

"and why do I feel so mad, disappointed, misunderstood and really really depressed at the same time..."

I could see a concern look on Chara's face then she looked at me and glared but it was soften

"I'm only leaving you for now to make sure to keep away from her, I feel if I stay around her too long she might think I'm a threat to you...but we all know your the real threat don't we? just watch your back, I will be keeping a eye on you..."Chara tells Frisk before vanishing out of sight before Bernice turns to look my way and when she saw the look of worry on my face she became concern

because it wasn't just a worried look on my face but also the look of guilt, I know I feel guilty but my memories are still not all together there

I know I did some very bad stuff when I was down here before but it was like I was blocking it out...should I tell Bernice what I did?

and if I do, will she forgive me? I am still not sure what I did but I have a memories coming back little by little but only just a small portion

but it wasn't enough to give me a clue how bad it was in this underground with me...hurting others.

I think I remember Chara trying to talk me out of hurting everyone but I wouldn't listen and just kept at it...oh my gosh I remember what I did, even if I don't remember the names and faces

and only seem to remember Chara, I...I did very terrible things...I killed the monsters.

"Frisk, come on let's try to find a way out...it doesn't look like we can go back up from where we came and we should see it as a miracle we didn't die from that fall."Bernice said

as she started to lead the way to other side of the room they were in to the entrance, I really hope she doesn't find out what I done...

I don't feel ready for her to know just yet.

* * *

[Third Pov]

elsewhere outside the world Frisk and Bernice found themselves in

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS REJECTED?! I AM BRADLEY UPPERCRUST III! YOU CAN'T JUST REJECT ME FROM GOING TO THIS SCHOOL!"Bradley said as he slams his hand on the desk of a toon anthropomorphic duck

who flinched from the sound and force Bradley put into his slam on her desk.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Uppercrust but you can't come to this school, but if you like I can see if there is any openings in one of the other schools."she tried to calm him by bringing up the other schools

he seem to think about it before saying "fine, tell me when the openings are and I will see they meet the Uppercrust high standings and perfections."he said before he left the office

and went to meet with his friends, if he would ever call them that...he wasn't the best person and they were more like lackeys to him than his friends.

when he meets up with them at the waiting room, he saw the looks on their faces that told him that they had no such luck with getting into the school of their choices either

"Bradley Baby, how did it go? bet ya got into a fine high class school right?"Tank said

who look forlorn before but as soon as he sees his 'friend' he went to being happy

"ah sadly my friend, I was not able to get into the school because I was rejected but I was told that I will be called once they find any openings in the other schools."Bradley said trying to keep calm and mature in front of his lackeys who he didn't much care for but likes to put up the act that he was a nice and kind guy to them, they were bullies and would step on anyone both human and toon to get what they wanted.

that was one thing they had in common, well that and cheating.

just then a toon human came running in high heels (which don't ever do that, it maybe dangerous.)

and she falls flat on her face and papers she was holding before scattered all over up in the air before flying down to the floor

before one of the papers could fall to the floor, Bradley grabs it and starts to read it and after doing so gives off a smile

"well well, look boys it seems there are seven openings to a school that all of can go to."

the toon human who was a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes looked up in panic

"wait! those papers are suppose to go to the office down stairs! you can't just take them!"

Bradley got up in her face "excuse me but I didn't quite catch that, because it kind of sound like a no and let me tell you how I feel about that, and it's a big I DON'T CARE! listen I'm in a good mood, so if you just let us take a few of these papers we wont have to call your boss and tell him that you and a certain duck lady are taking your breaks in the closet."Bradley said with a sly smirk on his face

as his friends snicker and chuckled as the woman went pale after he mention about the toon duck lady from before as well as the closet,

how did he even know about that?!

"and the reasons why you are late from your lunch break, isn't because you had to wait in line to get him his coffee it is because you were making out and last time I checked that kind of sexuality isn't allowed in this work place...unless it is now? oh by the look on your face, it still isn't...now I wont tell your boss if you let us have those papers so we can sign up for school."

she knew this was black mail, but how did even find out about what her and her secret girlfriend's activities, she didn't dare think on how or when he found out

but what he said was true, that homosexuality and lesbian sexuality wasn't allowed in this work place where toons worked to get young toons into the schools of their dreams

heck it wasn't even allowed in toontown, which is why when she had enough money she was moving herself and her girlfriend to toontropolis where it was legal and so was toon and human marriage

as well as same gender marriage, the sooner she can move there the sooner she can get away from people like this guy who is trying to use her and her girlfriend's secret love affair to get what he wants

"fine, you can have the papers just please don't tell our boss what we have been doing..."she said as she got up and left to go tell her girlfriend the bad news

after she left Bradley hands each of the others the papers.

each of them wrote their names and interests in the applications for the school they will be going to.

* * *

[Felipe's Pov]

after writing my name 'Felipe Agnolo' on the application paper, I started to think that maybe Bradley went a little too far with that lady

I know that toons (and some humans that come into toontown) can be very judgmental when it comes to homo-toons or toon-lesbians

I try not fight or disagree with those who feel that way about them, so I keep my mouth shut

and even if the rest of my friends found it funny about Bradley telling that lady about him telling her boss what she was really doing on her breaks

I know that was going too far and I had to act like it was funny and hide the fact I do feel sorry for her and her girlfriend being caught like that

and by Bradley...at least he's a friend and not a enemy but still I can't help but get this feeling he is hiding something from us

but who knows if this is just me being paranoid, well after we finished we headed outside and started to head back to our shared apartment

we were kicked out by each of our parents after they found us drinking beer, yes beer was illegal in toontown as well as having a same gender relationship

and that was because toontown was so backwards, so yeah we pulled all our money together and rented apartment

at times when I come back from the arcade, I will find Calvino, Andino, Auggie and Slouch outside the door to our apartment

by the way I don't really know Slouch or even Tank's full or last names, but I do know Bradley's and Auggie, Calvino and Andino's

Calvino Balder, was bald and never seen without his sunglasses on, next Andino Almanzo he was wearing glasses and had a goatee

and lastly there was Augustus "Auggie" Rigel, he was a good guy and some times I wonder if he might be the son of Big Foot.

but yeah at times I will find those guys outside either sitting or standing and looking annoyed that they have to wait outside while Bradley and Tank

have alone time, which was of course them having 'patty cake time' which was code word for well something that will get them kicked out of toontown,

I'm pretty much use to Bradley and Tank locking the door on us and even putting up that sign outside the door

that says 'do not disturb' just so they could be alone together,

when I know that is going on I go back out and just walk around toontown until I know those two are done and no longer have the door locked

we all knew that Bradley and Tank were more than just friends and they were secretly dating, well so far only me, Calvino, Auggie and Andino knew

well that and Tank & Bradley's parents, okay it was only myself, Auggie and Calvino and Andino that got kicked out by our parents because we were drinking beer.

Bradley and Tank were kicked out, because Tank's old man caught them in the act in Tank's bedroom and well,

this was one of those times that Tank forgot to lock his door

normally Tank was really careful but it seem he made a little slip up and got caught by his dad, he caught Tank and Bradley making out

to make a long story short, not only did Tank's old man made him pack up all his stuff and get out, but he called Bradley's parents and told them everything

and as soon as Bradley went home, his stuff was outside in the front gate of his mansion

yeah so those two are kicked out because of their relationship but I knew that both of their families would want to keep it hush-hush

because they don't want all the people who live in toontown or those who live outside it to find out about Bradley and Tank being boyfriends.

*sigh* I'm thinking about moving to this toontropolis, heard that it is legal for toons to be together regardless of gender or them to marry a human

though I wouldn't mind marrying a cute gal, but there hasn't been any my type not even in toontown

and besides thinking of keeping a eye out for a gal for myself, I'm thinking of telling Tank about toontropolis, I know he's been planning to ask Bradley to marry him once we go to college

so once he does he can move to toontropolis where they could be happy and be together and not have to put up with the people here in toontown that treat them like trash

toons can be just as bad as humans, but the toons in this town are coming pretty close to being just as bad as the humans outside it.

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

you got to be kidding me with this, is this even real? am I on some kind of high trip or something or is that CGI flower...have a face?

I mean I seen talking toon-flowers before but this, there was something not right about this here flower popping out of blue like that when we came into this small room.

"Howdy I'm Flowey The Flower, you two are new to the underground aren't ya?"

okay and it talks too, well it wouldn't be a flower with a face if it couldn't talk wouldn't it?

"yeah we are, but we got no time to talk we have to-"

"gee don't be rude, I have yet to show you how things work down here...here let me show you."

just then everything went black and a red heart appeared before Frisk and what appeared before me was...wait is that a pink rosebud?!

"huh well what do we have here...it seems that your soul hasn't blossomed into it's trait yet and it's still in it's flower bud and it appears yours is a rosebud type."Flowey said but he sounded disappointed and really mad but even if he was smiling and acted like it was no big deal but in truth I could tell by his voice that he was not pleased at all by finding out that I have, well I guess a rose bud?

and what does he mean by my soul hasn't blossomed into my trait yet, what's that got to do with my soul?

wait is it suppose to be heart shape like Frisk's?

as I was thinking on this, I missed the convention between Frisk and Flowey and I then started to notice some kind of white seeds of some kind floating around Flowey

something told me that something was really wrong here, I was about to tell Frisk but they seem to dodge those white flower seeds with ease

which seem to tick the flower off

even more so when Frisk did a third time "what do you think your doing...just...let...the...bullets hit yo-"he didn't get to finish

because what he said was all that it took for me to lose my cool and run right at him and grab him by his neck, well more like his vine

so maybe like vine-neck, but yeah at the moment I was glaring at him

"so you were trying to hurt Frisk, what do you think gives you the right to try to harm them...anyone who would try to purposely hurt or even try to kill a child, will have no mercy from me...so give me a good reason to spare the likes of you flower and it better be a gosh darn good reason..."

I was about ready to snap him when I feel a pair of small arms around my arm that was the same one that had it's hand closed on the flower

I look to my right and see Frisk "don't do it...please...please show mercy to him."

she really knows how to get to me with those puppy-dog eyes of hers...guess she did learn from the best after all, she really has surpass me with the power of the puppy-dog eyes.

I don't smile, but I do on the inside...if I had to show how I feel again, I will do it for them but...I still don't think I feel ready to show my happiness of a smile just yet

and if I had smiled without knowing then well that's just me leaving my guard down by mistake.

I let go of the flower and stand right up but I still glare at the flower for what they had meant to do to Frisk (and might of meant to do the same to me too)

"you should see yourself lucky flower, if Frisk hadn't stop me...I would of broke you."

just then I watch the flower who called himself Flowey start to blush and say "Chara...is that you?"

wait Chara...that name, it sounds familiar but why is he calling me by that?

I had no time to ask when a ball of fire comes out of nowhere and shoots Flowey away and everything went back to normal

the red heart and pink rosebud were gone and now we were face to face with a anthropomorphic goat lady

who I don't know just saved us form Flowey, or saved Flowey from me...guess it's a little bit of both.

"my what a terrible creature trying to harm both a young child and a young lady such as you dear humans,

please do not be afraid I am Toriel The Caretaker of these ruins."

wait so we are in some kind of ruins?

"please follow me and I will take you to my home where I can get you something to eat and give you a place to sleep."Toriel said as she starts to lead the way

I guess we can trust her, I got this feeling that she is a nice and kind lady.

just then I see that Frisk about to fall and acting without thinking, I used my telekinesis to stop them from falling flat on their face

but as I used it to make them go back to their feet they turned around and look at me in surprise

and I whispered to them "don't tell her that I have telekinesis, it might be best she doesn't know."I tell them and they nod their head showing she understands

sure I have it but I'm not as good at it as my siblings are, which is why I don't use it as much

and last time I tried I accidentally broke my gift for dad that says world's best dad on it, yeah it was a mug

but lucky Tommy got him the same gift but I didn't know we were going to get him the same thing, so maybe it was a good thing that my gift for him broke

oh that reminds me, I didn't get to open up the gift that was left for me before

I been keeping it in my pocket this whole time because I didn't want to lose it in my backpack

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box, and I open it and see it was a necklace

it appeared to have a black tourmaline, it really does look lovely

I had decided to put it on right now after that I put the box away, this time into my backpack.

I don't know who gave me such a lovely gift, but I will have to thank them once I find out who they are when we get back.

 **to be continued**


	5. Ch 5: Cinnamon Apple Pie Part 1

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and Nurse O'Hara goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **Credit for for Yen Sid, Fanny Cottontail, Roscoe and DeSoto goes to Disney**

 ** **Credit for Darkwing Duck goes to Tad Stones****

 **this Chapter 5 is going to be in Two Parts, Part 1 and 2.**

 **Part 2 of Chapter 5 might not be until 2019.**

 **I hope everyone has a Great New Year's Eve, and well this chapter will be short but I hope some of you like it.**

 **plus this chapter kind of has spoilers from the Chapter 17 of The Lost Birchwood First Saga Part 2: Bernice Gets New Company**

 **(formerly called The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **[Bernice's Pov]**

I remember following Toriel with Frisk, but then the next thing I know I had a fainting spell

guess it was going to happen eventually I have hardly eaten and slept since those kids went missing

and it was going to cause problems for my health at some point

I had open my eyes to see I was in look to be a child's room, I looked at a worried Frisk

"hey Frisk, sorry that I worried you...guess it's been a while since you seen me this way."I said softly as I reached out and petted their head of hair on top of their head

I wish I had this kind of moment with my dad when I was Frisk's age, so many years had gone by with so many misfortune

was taking me away from my family really the right choice, I mean it's not like...

 ** _I hear my dad's voice cry out and I can see what's going on and I see myself on the floor blue in the face, and I looked it be I don't know how old_**

 ** _but I looked very young perhaps this vision was showing me what could of happen if I hadn't been taken, but maybe this is a future that could of been but doesn't mean it would of happen indefinitely_**

 _ **my dad was crying, and even Scarlett was crying, even a little Beatrice and Tommy were there  
**_

 _ **all I could hear was Scarlett mumbling, repeating over and over that she didn't know that I would be allergic to zucchini in the soup.**_

I understand it now, in that vision...if I had stayed and went so long without being checked by a doctor to give me a small test to show that I have a allergy to zucchini then I would of...died.

but maybe if it was possible, maybe it could of been prevented, maybe I should ask Yen Sid about it once this nightmare is over with.

I mean he did kind of prevented some stuff that would of happen before when I ended up over in The Toon World as a Toon Doberman

and I really do hope that I can see Roscoe & DeSoto again, I know they haven't been able to visit me much like the last few times they were able to

I still can't believe that timeline repeated and I didn't remember it until I woke back up in that hospital again.

well a good thing about the timeline resetting and me not remembering everything that happen, is that the memories of it happening before wont come to my mind

until maybe like after it happens.

I see that Frisk is giving me a confused look

"sorry, I was kind of deep in thought there...but wait how am I not feeling weak right now after waking up I mean there is no medicine or type of I.V. down here is there?"

I couldn't help but ponder this until I got my answer when Toriel walked in

with a plate of what spelled like Apple Pie, man my stomach is just growling just from the smell of that pie it smells so good.

"I hope you like Apple Pie, and I heard from Frisk here you are allergic to zucchini, so I made sure to check to see if I had any and good thing for us all and especially you that we had none."

"my child if I may be so bold to ask you, I heard you speaking in your sleep...I take it you are worried about how your family might see you, if you were to confess about the feelings you are going through."

man I still talk in my sleep once in a while, but still I didn't think I would do it around this time at a place like this.

"my child, you shouldn't worry so much about the possibility of others or your family think in such a way...I may not know the depth of what your going through but I can understand it is making you suffer greatly, when you feel up to it maybe one day you will solve all the things that worry you by coming forward to your family about the person you are on the inside, let not the thoughts of these worries plague you and give it time."Toriel said to me as she hands me the plate of Apple Pie

to which as I got a better smell of it, I could tell by the smell that the apple pie had cinnamon in it as well

good thing a certain sibling isn't here, I know they are allergic to the stuff...

I can't help but think that Beatrice, Tommy and dad (even that woman) are lucky they are able to eat zucchini

it's sad that I can't eat it with them, but the other food I can eat with my siblings and my dad.

and even the rest of our family that came over for Thanksgiving that time

it kind of warms me on the inside, maybe what Toriel said was right and I'm starting to feel like I can do anything but I know I still have some doubts in myself

and the possibility of being rejected by my family, but maybe I'm worrying too much about it like Toriel said

I think I shouldn't judge what they might think, maybe they will accept me for being either Pan or Bi, but still even if I do have certain attractions

I'm still very much in love with Smarty, I mean even if the next 'first kiss' between us still happen, I still felt those unbelievably sparks

and even if this time I didn't intend to kiss anybody, it just happen on a different accident but still if I could I would kiss him a thousand times

if only for just one day, even if he doesn't feel the same and then I could try to find someone who does love me.

I wonder if this is how Greasy feels about Beatrice?

I can tell that she is falling in love with him, even if it is hidden and perhaps one day she will come to realize her true feelings for him

and they will be able to have a better friendship and relationship that is better than what I and Smarty seem to have

because my feelings are one sided on my end, and unlike Greasy and Beatrice

the feelings aren't becoming mutual on Smarty's end, I just hope someday I can tell him how I really feel

even if in the old timeline he did kind of know so did everyone else, but in this new timeline I was able to hide it

but I don't know how long I can fake not liking him, I guess I should try to think over the words that I would like to say to him

maybe once I find the other kids and we all get out of here I can-

I was cut off by another vision, it was of the friend I made before

the one who was named Mariposa Santana, she was in the hospital and the day was the same day I left to go camping

when time seem to rewind I saw that Mariposa had been texting and driving

oh my gosh doesn't she know not to do that! that is very dangerous and it has killed so many people

and I heard Yen Sid's voice say that the coma she is in will last for a few years, so I might not even see her again

because once she wakes up she will have Amnesia and not remember me.

I can't believe I lost another friend, I still miss the girls I had tried to form that band with in the original timeline

even my sister and Cressida was going to be a part of it at one point, but since this new timeline happen that was like a reset of the original with some changes

I never really brought up the concept of wanting to form a band to them, but maybe if I do get out of this

I will ask both Cressida and Beatrice if they as well as Tommy want to form a band.

as I was eating the pie, I remembered that Judge Doom's brother came by the house before Mrs Gray came by with Frisk and the other children

he was a pretty okay and kind man, he was nothing like his brother

even if being a toon himself, he explained that the time reset and my power that I had before it was taken away for mine and everyone else own good

well Yen Sid does have it in a jar at his home/work place, it is still weird it took the form of a magical butterfly,

guess it fits given the Butterfly Effect I had been unintentionally causing this whole time, which explained a lot of things

anyway he explained that another had this same power and it got worse over time, he told me the power will tempt me to use it again

to save a loved one, but he also said that he is working with Yen Sid to prevent both me being tempted

and to save the love one that I will try to merge back with the tychokinesis, he wouldn't tell me who I would do such a thing for

only that it was someone I care for and those who share the same love for them.

I didn't understand who he was talking about but I hope that he and Yen Sid succeed in keeping me from turning to that power again,

even if the first time I develop it I had no idea I had it in the first place.

he also told me some other things, things I am not ready to speak or think about again I haven't even told anyone else what he told me

and plus the reason why I haven't said his name is because for some reason he told me that he is hiding it from my memory and the only one who knows it is Yen Sid and himself.

*sigh* I really hope he can tell me one day, but he said I could call him by a name that he can go by until he reveals his true name to me

I told him that I wish to call him Mr Bloom and he laughed as he said that was fine with him.

after finishing my last bite of pie, I placed the fork down on the plate

Toriel spoke "in case you weren't listen, as you seem so deep in thought while eating the pie. I would like to inform you the reason why you woke up with more energy than what you had before

it is because I used my healing magic...your HP was down to 2, I was lucky I saw it in time, you really should take better of yourself my dear child."

"please just call me Bernice."I tell her as I hand her the plate

"very well, but I still want you to rest and regain more of your energy your HP is not yet back to 19 yet."she tells me before leaving the bedroom with Frisk following close behind her

before shutting the door behind them (Frisk shut the door behind them, Toriel did not shut it when they followed behind her out of the room)

wait doesn't HP stand for Heart or Health Points?

* * *

[Yen Sid]

"how long must you hide in that form, we know you only took that form to replace the one that was lost."

I was in the office of a former student of mine, one who hasn't been to toontown or the toon world in ages since she cross over to the world where toons aren't seen or heard by many

"I told you, I am her now...I know I was too late to save her before forming this orphanage but this is my life now, I don't go by Fanny Cottontail anymore."

the chair spun around at the desk of their work place, 'Mrs Gray' faced me with a look of determination crossed on her face.

"we need you for this Fan-*cough*I mean _Mrs_ _Gray,_ Bernice is in danger of being tempt by the power of tychokinesis, I am still working on a spell to keep the toon worlds from splitting into two different factions

as well as the spell I need to do to fix this timeline's year back to what it should be, back to being 2013."Yen Sid said

"yes I did find it strange to wake up one morning to find that the year went from 2012 to 2212, I tried to ignore it and try to just live my life trying to take care of the children under my care both human and toon children."

I suppose that she was trying to fake ignorance from the timeline's year changing so drastically, but I'm glad she is admitting that she noticed it as I had used a spell to have her remember

it wasn't until Bernice left with Sniffy again and ended up in toontown again as well as after the meeting with Bernice's family that I had used the spell to restore Fanny/Mrs Gray's memories of the original year and timeline.

"there is another reason why I want to speak with you, I know you know where it is and you will be helping me greatly if you told me where the orb of balance is."

I watch as she hesitantly looks away before bending over in her chair as she reaches her hand out opening her desk on the left side and taking out a map

and placing it on the desk.

"you know you promised that you would only use it in dire emergency."

I take the map and roll it up as I told her "this is, I am sending Beatrice, her brother, Cressida, Greasy, Wheezy and Bongo to get it."

I see her concerned face and I knew it was about sending Bongo with them.

"Bongo really? can you honestly trust that big buffoon, I mean I should be glad that I didn't hire him to help with Bernice and the other children, heaven forbid that Bernice or the rest of the children turn out as bad as him."

"I know you and Bongo have a bad history together."

"you don't say..."

"but we need him, he can protect all of them from the dangers they must face together on this journey to the underground where the orb of balance is."

"fine, but I still don't trust him."as she turns her chair around to face around from me "now leave, I have very important paper work to do."

"as you wish, and we will speak more about the tychokinesis problem when I return after I give the map to Cressida and informing her who needs to go and who must stay behind from going on the mission."

as I teleported away I saw that she was turning her chair around to face me again, I do not know what she was going to say but I had no time to dwelling on it as I had to get the orb of balance as soon as possible

to put balance back.

* * *

[Mrs Gray's Pov]

he did not just say it was tychokinesis did he?

he never spoken to me that it was that kind of power, he must of forgot to bring that up in our little meeting

I was turning around in my chair to ask him but he had already left.

I really hope that the danger he was talking about wont come to pass

just then I hear a window break

"Wow did that window just break out of nowhere?!"I heard a young boy said and I also heard a girl say oops.

"Gosalyn, I really must speak to that young lady about playing sports inside the building."I said as I get up and walk away from my desk

and I open the door and see a few children looking in puzzlement at the window and I see that Gosalyn was wearing a hockey outfit, helmet and roller skates

I really must try to get that girl to listen until she gets adopted

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Author Note I might write what the adventure/mission that Yen Sid is sending them on to get the orb of balance**

 **that will be in this crossover story between Who Framed Roger Rabbit And Undertale**

 **and I am trying to get Toriel just right like how she is in the game, at the moment Bernice doesn't know that she was too late to save the other children**

 **because in this, they are the children that end up well you know like in the game of Undertale**

 **and I plan to have Bernice blame Toriel because she didn't even try to stop them or keep them in the ruins**

 **plus Bernice being tempted to use that tychokinesis to save someone,**

 **is a idea I thought about but I'm thinking of having Yen Sid knowing about it and trying to prevent it**

 **I have all the time I need to decide,**

 **and well anyway even if it is possible this chapter isn't perfect I hope some can appreciate the work I put in it.**


	6. Ch 5: Cinnamon Apple Pie Part 2

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and Nurse O'Hara goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **Credit for The Pagemaster goes to Turner Productions**

 **Credit for Yen Sid goes to Disney**

 **I decided that the man (who is played by Christopher Lloyd) who is called Mr Dewey, who I guess might be the wizard too?**

 **the info I read says it is implied they are one and same person and after finally watching the movie pagemaster**

 **which in that movie it even was said kind of that they are one and the same person, so I'm going to believe it is true since the movie kind of said so too.**

 **anyway I had decided that That Mr. Dewey character will be Judge Doom's Twin Brother in this story**

 **I'm using a character that I kind of forgot about that appeared in a chapter before in 2017, who I named Becki**

 **and this chapter will be Three Parts, which means some characters I had made will have to wait to appear in Chapter 5 Part 3**

 **so this chapter will only have Two Points of View.**

* * *

 **[Third Pov]**

Becki with her hair flying behind her as she ran as fast as her small legs could take her

her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to run as fast as she could from the man after her

but as she turned a corner in a alleyway, she made a sharp halt as she saw the man before her glaring down at her with glowing red eyes

"it's over Becki, you are going to be like all the other girls that came before you..."

the man was about to grab for her when a man who looked like Judge Doom but with more gentle eyes and having a beard and mustache to go with it

before he transformed into a wizard with a long white beard, and his sweater, shirt and pants changed into a wizard's robe

he is the man that was after Becki, seem to look like Doom himself as he step out of the shadows but the clothes he was wearing was a dark blue color

he was one of the clones made by Doom to search for The Pages of Infinity that were also bonded to the hosts life source

and only a skilled wizard like Yen Sid himself could extract the Magical Pages out of a human's body without killing the host

legend says whoever has all The Magical Infinity Pages, Controls All Toon Dimensions

but the Pages can not work to their full power unless The Host of Golden Ink-pen of Creation

Yen Sid made sure to hide it a long time ago where no man nor toon could find it.

"leave the host of the jump page be, you clone of my brother. leave here and never return!"

The Man was known as The Pagemaster when he was not in his human form known as Mr Dewey, but he must keep this secret

even his two forms must stay secret from Beatrice, Tommy, Bernice and all their friends and family

he had seen Bernice some time ago, to warn her not to be tempted by her former power of tychokinesis

just then the clone shot what appeared to be a cold blizzard from his hand at Pagemaser but he dodges to the far left before it hit him

the clone had elemental powers just like the red wearing clone that Pagemaster had ran into before who had the power of fire.

just then a another clone come out of the shadows wearing a light blue version of Doom's clothes

then he shot a magic elemental lightning at Becki who's scream of pain reached the ears of Pagemaster

but it was too late, the little girl was laying on her back on the pavement with the jump page leaving her

at first it was in the form of a ball of light that was coming from where her heart is, then it passes through like a ghost out of her

and started to float up in the air before it transformed into a piece of paper with a picture of a toon rabbit with the words 'Jump' below it,

the Ice-Doom grabbed the paper and turned to the other clone the Lightning-Doom

"let's go, he's lost...he was too late to stop us, we got what we came for and we got about 900 to go."

the two used teleporting magic to leave the Pagemaster and the dying girl

Pagemaster used the spell for the girl to place her in a glass coffin to keep her in

that will keep her alive until they can get that page back just as he did with the last ten humans that fell because of those Elemental Doom clones

who were after the magical infinity pages

it wouldn't be long until they will go after The Golden Ink Pen of Creation and it's Counterpart

The Green White-Out Pen of Destruction...who's host is still unknown but Pagemaster must find both hosts before it becomes too late

and Doom has the power to reshape the whole dimensions of human and toon alike,

Pagemaster could only hope it wouldn't be too late to stop his insane and already too lost to be saved of a brother.

* * *

 **[Bernice's Pov]**

this is fun...

at the moment I am just laying on the ground on my back, being one with the thought of me being garbage

even if I hate being called that (thanks to my childhood) I am currently in the whole not caring mood about it

I mean I couldn't even protect a bunch of orphan children while camping, and was only able to manage to keep track of one

and that's Frisk, I should be lucky that she didn't go missing with the rest of them too.

but if they did end up in this underground, shouldn't they of been here so why...haven't I or Frisk seen them?

I wish I had asked Beatrice to come with, she might of been able to make sure none of them ended up going missing

and of all the things that could of happen in this new mess up timeline, which is still the same as the old one but with some differences

such as instead of it being 2013 now, it is instead 2213! which now makes my, my siblings and everyone else birthdays slightly different

sure the months are still the same but the years are way off

maybe Yen Sid will fix it, he probably thinks I'm the Irresponsible Twin/Triplet and might even see it as his job to fix my mistakes

because I'm too irresponsible to fix them properly myself.

I mean if anyone had to ask which one of us was the Evil Triplet

I would raise my hand to say **"Me"**

I mean if I am really Super Honest with myself, at times I ain't No Angel

I do have a naughty side and at times I still sneak up on Greasy and pull his pants down and take off in a mad run away

it's just fun to mess with him, but of course I hadn't don't it too much lately because of the stuff that I'm going through

when he came over he kept his back facing away from me and holding his pants and saying something I couldn't understand

which lucky Tommy was kind enough to translate

 **"he said that he isn't taking a chance on you pantsing him again, so he is keeping his guard up around you even to the new year."Tommy said**

this was during the whole New Year Party, Greasy was the first to arrive and I'm guessing he can tell when I am thinking about pulling that whole prank on him

that has to do with sneaking up behind him and pulling his pants down

but I did get a good prank in on Smarty, even if I am making sure to keep him from finding out I'm in love with him

(and thank goodness in this strange but restart version of the first time I met my family and the toon patrol, I didn't act like a Love-Fool for Wheezy)

but still after that ball drop for the new years (which we watched on television), I kind of dropped the whole perky smile

and while no one was looking I left and went outside to the cold night air

yeah to tell you the truth, even if I was a little happy pulling a prank on Smarty (even if I wasn't able to pull a prank on Greasy)

I...wasn't really happy myself...and there certain things I wish I could forget

like the fact my amber eyes aren't really my real eye color and I have been hiding my real color eyes which only has a little amber in them

with full color contact lenses, so they are full dark blue with some amber at the bottom making it look like a sunset.

of all the things that could of either changed or stay the same, my real eye color had to be one of those things that stay the same.

while I still lay on the ground, I started to use my two fingers to play with my hair

noticing the curls I made a click sound with my tongue as I glared in annoyance

I need to fix that when I go back inside Toriel's home

maybe she has a hairbrush I can borrow, I kind of forgot to bring mine on the camping trip

and back to the topic of me only a little happy, well I was trying to put up a front acting like I was still perky

when really I wasn't, I mean even if I should be happy and thankful when that whole kind of reset of my life was kind of nice

with me not remembering everything, but then that whole deja-vu feeling happens and then I start to remember it has happen before

some things I really once more cause I can't stress this enough, want to forget

and of all the things that had to happen again, my first kiss had to be with Smarty AGAIN

I mean it would technically be a second first kiss from him but still since I still got a do-over thing

my first kiss was kind of no longer happen yet but at the same time it did but it ended up being in a different accident

I wasn't even planing on it happening and wasn't going to try to kiss my ex-crush Wheezy or even my current secret love Smarty

we still went to the beach and the things that happen before still happen, only difference is that instead of me pulling out who I thought was Wheezy at the time

in the original timeline, and it ending up being Smarty I gave my first kiss too

but this time Smarty ends up tripping up on himself and falls on me when he leaves the back of the bloody paddy wagon

and ends up re-stealing my first kiss!

and like the idiot I am I ended up saying sorry and taking off running and going to my room

after that whole 'kiss' thing, I made sure to ignore Smarty

I couldn't let him know I like-like him, even before that whole first kiss happening again.

but that isn't the only reason I am out here alone, and it has nothing to do with my whole wondering if I am Pan or Bi question

(but it might be partly why, but still not fully)

I had another vision and it was about Smarty, and well I had found out that Smarty is technically a reincarnation of his previous design

to put it simply I had found out that Smarty is in other words a transgender

and something told me that he hasn't told his friends/patrol about it yet

I for one am not gonna tell them, I want to respect Smarty's feelings on this one and if he hadn't told them that he use to be a female weasel

then it is his business but the way he became female, was not of his own choice and I seen the pretty messed up action of Smarty's creator

they took a bottle of some kind of liquid I couldn't make out in the vision but after they hit Smarty (which whom was female at the time)

it started to make them melt until they became paint on the floor

then I watch as that person, edit the drawing of Smarty from Female to Male

before they brought Smarty back to life (by the use of the paper with the drawing of Smarty)

I want to talk to him about it, tell him even if I might not understand what he was feeling when it happen

but I want him to know I will be there for him if he wants to come out to his friends about his past

and the possible trauma it caused him, which all started when he told that woman that he liked girls...

it was good that woman's brother saved Smarty when he did and took him as far away from that woman as possible

but the damage had already been done...I even saw a side to Smarty I never seen before

he was sitting in the backseat of the car while his 'uncle' drove

Smarty was shaking and hugging himself with tears

I think if that ordeal never happen, I think Smarty would of had his gender change to his current one

but that woman that gave him life, took that choice away from him and I'm not sure if she is the cause of Smarty talking the way he does

but still she had no right to 'kill' him and bring him back in a form he wasn't use to seeing

and when I think about how Smarty normally speaks I remember that he had started to become a little more better at speaking the right words and doesn't mix them up as often as he use to...

just then I started to get another vision but this time it was of the missing kids...the ones that I and Frisk was searching for

then after seeing what happen to them, that I wish I could have unseen

I get up off the ground and look to Toriel's home where Toriel and Frisk were still in

"that goat woman better have a darn good excuse for letting them leave, cause if what I saw is true...then it might already be too late for some of them."

I only saw two of the kids being...let's say given a game over, by some monsters

but before that I saw some of them either sneaked away or had to face Toriel and her giving up on trying to keep them here and letting them go

THAT IS MESSED UP AND ONE OF THE THINGS YOU SHOULDN'T DO IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT A CHILD!

what kind of human or in this case monster, thinks it's okay to let a child go by themselves

out to the rest of the underground full of monsters who will kill ya on sight?!

as soon as I hear her out, I am leaving with Frisk and going to go out of the ruins to the rest of the underground

to go look for the ones that did manage to hide and keep alive

I know it's wishful thinking but I really hope the ones I did see get...killed...will be alive

and I know it would be dangerous and stupid to take Frisk with me outside of the ruins where monsters will be ready to kill us both

but leaving them with a woman that was suppose to protect the kids I was suppose to protect first, well I rather not trust her alone with Frisk

because if I do leave Frisk in her care, chances are Frisk will try to leave then there will be the whole Toriel vs Frisk fight

ending with Toriel giving in and telling Frisk they can go, which may ultimately end with Frisk getting killed by a monster

when I went inside and went to the bedroom that I first woke up in

I was surprise to see a certain guy in the room with Frisk looking just as confused as I am

"Stupid?! what the heck?! how did you get here?!"I yelled out as I saw that one of the toon patrol members aka Stupid

was in the room with both myself and Frisk, which leaves me baffled on how he got here.

"yeah it's a long story...but I can explain."Stupid said while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face

yeah it better be good cause I would like to hear how he got here without us seeing him come into Toriel's Home.

 **to be continued**


	7. Ch 6: Scarlett's Deal And Some Dice

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and Nurse O'Hara goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **Credit goes to Disney for the Disney Characters  
**

 ** **Credit for Cuphead goes to Studio MDHR****

 **in this chapter it will bring up what happens**

 **in The Lost Birchwood First Saga Chapter 25: The Trouble With Zucchini**

 **and before you read this chapter I need to say this: if anyone has forgotten, let me remind you all that Bernice is allergic to zucchini and if she eats it, it can be deadly for her** **and if it just touches her skin it will just give her a type of rash, Bernice does have claustrophobia but only with very small spaces**

 **like of a closet, so she is still fine walking in the underground in this story**

 **and in being a small room that is big enough for her to move around in.**

 **anyway I notice a bit of a mistake over at Chapter 2 of this story and I'm going to fix it after I update with this new chapter**

 **and in case no one has read The Lost Birchwood First Saga (even though it was just called The Lost Birchwood at first when I posted it)**

 **I will say this again to anyone who is new, the idea of Bernice was inspired by BeatriceBirchwood01's story The Birchwood Twin(s)**

 **I did ask and got permission before writing and posting The Lost Birchwood,**

 **and I see the part of the name "Lost" can have different meanings involving Bernice**

 **both as a long lost relative and lost as in different ways, like emotionally and excreta**

 **oh and I will be editing the poll to add another Soul Trait, which is thanks to Deltarune game**

 **I know not many have voted on what Soul Trait would fit Bernice,**

 **and if not enough votes I will decide myself**

 **either from my pick or the picks of one of the traits that were voted for so far by others.**

 **the color soul I'm going to add to the poll is going be The Golden Soul,**

 **if you wonder why I picked that color**

 **it has to do with Deltarune and flowers, that is all I'm gonna say on that matter.**

 **oh and because of a theory, the Female Sans in this story is going to be Male Sans's twin sister**

 **and I'm going to be calling her "San" like I started to call her in the drawings I done of her so far that I have posted in another place that isn't here  
**

 **and she will be kind of replaced by Male Sans in this chapter...well he doesn't appear only is mentioned.  
**

 **now you all can read this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Bernice's Pov:**

"so let me get this straight, you climbed into my bag to get a candy bar?"

I ask Stupid as I look from him to my blue backpack that was right next to the bed.

"yep! I was hungry and I could smell the candy bar inside the backpack! so I thought I help myself!"

well he's lucky he is too adorable to stay mad at for too long, I mean him and Psycho are practically naive and innocent (kind of...?)

"Stupid, you do know you just signed up for being trapped underground full of monsters right?"

"I don't remember signing anything? and if we are underground we can get out right? just have to go where we came in."

"I was speaking metaphorically about the 'signed up' and we can't just go out back where we first came in, the height is too high and we no longer have the rope to climb out of and from what Miss Toriel spoke of any attempt to try would be suicide, not to mention there is a barrier that keeps anyone who ends up here trap for life...Miss Toriel said the barrier works like this anything can go in but nothing can get out, not unless a human takes a boss monster's soul or vice-versa."

I really don't want to take anyone's soul just to become free from this place, and plus I don't think I could kill three people just so Frisk, Stupid and myself can go free and I say three because I know deep down there is a high chance what I saw in my vision was true...those other kids I was suppose to protect and look after during the camping trip, might no longer be alive

and if that turns out to be so, then I will need to just get myself and these two out of here.

"do the rest of your patrol know your missing?"

"uhh...?"his 'answer' was enough for me, they might of suspected him to come back by now but who knows if they are looking for him

"look Stupid, if your going to be stuck with us you gotta listen to me until we get out of this place."

"but I thought we couldn't leave unless we killed a monster and take their monster's soul?"Frisk asked from where they were sitting on the bed

I replied with "and we wont! we will find another way to get out, there must be another way to get out of here without resorting to that."

"but how are we gonna leave? I doubt Mo-, I mean Toriel will let us go."

I knew Frisk was going to call her Mom, I decided not to call them out on it

I know they have grown attached to her but I can't let them grow too attached.

"I got that figured out, I heard Miss Toriel goes out to hunt snails and then goes to check for anymore signs of humans falling into the underground and she will do this in about a hour from now and will stay out for almost 2 hours, we can use that as our chance to escape down to the basement of her home, but we will need to hurry once we have the chance to leave because if we wait too long when she's doing her errands we might not get another chance like this again and if we get caught she will most likely stop us by any means necessary."

"Wow Bernie! that plan sounds really smart! you would make a good leader."Stupid said with a smile on his face

and a look of being impressed by my plan of escaping out of the ruins

"yeah thanks for the compliment but I don't see myself as the leader type, lucky we didn't bring too much with us and we don't have to take too long packing up belongings. oh and Frisk?"

"yes?"

"I know you have grown to love Miss Toriel but we can't stay here it will only be a matter of time before the lack of air will get to us until it makes us sick and then kill us."

"wait that can happen?!"Stupid's eyes went wide when I said that we will die from the lack of air underground but then I said

"it is only in the ruins, a Carrot Monster told me that the only way we could make it, is if we go out of the ruins and to the outside to the rest of the underground where there is magic oxygen out there that will keep us from suffocating, from what they told me...Frisk and I, only have one more day until we kick it, if you get my meaning."

"wait what about me?!"

"Stupid, your a toon...you can survive such a thing, but me and Frisk can't. we need oxygen to breathe and the food and water Miss Toriel gives us can only do so much to keep us alive, we need air as well and without it in a place like this we will die."

I then continue "I know from Miss Toriel saying that the door is a one way out of the ruins, so we ain't coming back here after we go outside...so Frisk, you need to understand we can't come back here after we leave so you can't say goodbye to her or even write a goodbye to her, she mustn't know we are leaving because if she did she will try to stop us you understand?"

Frisk nods their head, good they understand

I know I'm asking a lot from them and by the look on Frisk's face they aren't happy about sneaking out on Toriel but it is the only way

she wont let us go peacefully, and I have my reasons to want to leave before she finds out

I seen the possible outcomes if she catches us and in one of them she makes Frisk and I fight her, it will either end with Frisk killing her

or her killing Frisk, but if she does...I end up taking the whole ruins down, killing everyone in it.

I don't know how to explain that one very well but I will do my best

what I saw in that possible future, was like a burst of destructive telepathic energy

even my eyes lost their pupils and there was some kind of glow to them

and I was floating up in the air too, I could see the shock and frighten look in Miss Toriel's face when she watched

she went from guilt over killing Frisk, to scared of what was happening with me.

I knew from the vision that she was the first I took out even if it was out of my control

and I knew it was, because I saw myself crying and yelling **I can't stop it! I can't stop it! please run! get away!**

I want to try to stop that from happening, that's why we need to leave and not face Miss Toriel in a fight

we need to get ready, and we can't let Miss Toriel catch us.

* * *

 **Greasy's Pov:**

Smarty slams me against the wall in fury after I told him off

"what did you just say Smart Guy?!"

gee I thought you were the 'Smart Guy' heh.

"it's just like I said, you need to try not to be such a** to Bernice, one of these days you and your sorry attitude will regret it."

and if she does tell him how she feels, he might just feel sorry about hurting her by making her feel like she was never good enough

I would never make my sweet beloved feel like she was never good enough, Beatrice means the world...no, the multiverse to me!

and I will never hurt her the same way Smarty has been hurting Bernice emotionally

"and where do you give off telling me how to treat that wild card of a firecracker?"

"wait isn't Firecracker that new nickname you gave her?"

"yes, but that isn't the issue here so don't change the bloody subject!"

heh, wasn't really changing the subject but oh well...he can think that if he wants

we were still at Beatrice, Bernice and Thomas's Home

both myself and Smarty were in another part of the house

lucky no one heard the argument between us so far, and I like to keep it that way

I don't want anyone to get involved, this is between Smarty and myself after all.

"well I'm not the one who brought up the 'firecracker' in the first place, you did and if you took the time to really get to know her, you see that she is more than just what you see on the outside! she is a girl with feelings and sooner or later like I said your going to regret treating her the way you do and it will be too little too late to take her hand into your own and make her see you do care and see her as a friend."

I wanted to tell him, oh how I wanted to tell him that he will be too late to be with her as more than just a friend

but I respect Bernice's wishes about asking me not saying anything,

she will do that herself but if there did come a day that she becomes too hurt to do so

then I will step up and say it for her.

"like that will ever happen!"Smarty said as he lets me go and end up falling on my butt on the floor

"I mean she is just a sorry, sad of a excuse of a ugly gal so what difference does it make if I make friends with her or no-"

I didn't let him finish after he called her ugly I lost my cool and got my fist ready and punched him in the face and sending him flying to the other side of the room we were presently in.

him saying she was ugly was like saying my true love was ugly, even if Bernice's has a little more cute chub to her face and hides half of her face

plus having different color eyes from Beatrice (but so does Thomas), they still have the same face even if they are only slightly different from each other

and Smarty has no right to say that Bernice was ugly!

when I had punches him he hit a few boxes that were stacked up on each other which caused them to fall over

lucky it didn't sound like anything broke (inside the boxes I mean)

as I walked over to him I notice I gave him a black-eye, it was all purple with some blue

boy I really did a number on him.

"what is your deal?! are you trying to knock me out or something?!"Smarty asks as he got up off the floor while placing a hand over his left eye

"well it serves you right for calling the woman I love's own sister ugly! your lucky she and Thomas wasn't in this room to hear it if they were and did, who knows what they would say to you for going that far."

"so what if they do? I mean she has done far worse to me."

"are you still sore on that whole tricking you into saying you need a bath? come on it was hilarious, plus you really had it coming."

"she made me think it was a real person named Ineedabath!"

"yes and it never gets old tricking you with that kind of play on words, even if tricking you with that is very low."I said

just then I see a old picture, it looked like Beatrice's Mother but way younger like before her teens

as I grabbed the picture and used my hand to clear off the dust on it that was covering half of it making anyone else who was in the picture hard to see.

but as soon as I did so my eyes almost went out of my head as my eyes grew to the size as a soccer ball

(I know about soccer from watching Bernice practice, she is on a soccer team and she is pretty good at it. a little rusty but boy can that chica run.)

the person in that picture, it was so shocking and utterly mind-blowing

and not to mention it send chills down my spin, I decided to put the picture inside my coat

I had some questions for Yen Sid about this picture and see if he knows anything

"Greasy! can you get in here please! someone is here to see you!"Thomas yelled from outside of the room

someone is here to see me? wonder who it could be, I don't know anyone who knows we are here today.

as I leave the room and headed out, not bothering to tell Smarty to come with

he might need to be alone so he can cool down after our little argument.

as I got into the living room I stop dead in my tricks as I saw the person standing in the middle of the room

with a smug look on his face, his very smug face

"well well, nice to see you Greasy how you been? hope your doing well, my friend."

I grind my teeth I never thought this part of my past would come back to bite me, I never wanted my team, my friends or even Beatrice to find out

about this little mess, no scratch that make it huge mess.

"let's go outside and talk."I said as I grab him by his hand and took him outside to the backyard.

as soon as we were farther enough away I shouted

"what the heck do you think your doing here King Dice! I thought I had more time!"

"I'm sorry Greasy but the blue boy Hades and his co-partner my boss, gave you all the time you needed and you need to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"oh really? so I guess you want Hades to keep his deal with Mrs Scarlett Birchwood? I believe it was before those three were born, I told you about that right? about that deal those two made?"

how could I forget, I didn't even tell anyone after I found it out that's why I made a deal with Hades too that blue fire headed jerk

* * *

 **Greasy's Flash Back Pov:**

 _I remember I was heading over to see Beatrice, I had hope to ask her out to go ice skating and maybe go see a movie afterwards_

 _but I didn't get the chance when I notice someone was in Bernice's room_

 _I open the window and went inside, I didn't recognize the shadow in the room from the outside where I was standing before_

 _then I saw him, it was that King Dice I been hearing about_

 _anyone from Toontown has heard about this guy and the trouble that comes with him_

 _everyone has heard that Hades had recently became a co-owner of a casino with some other toon that no one ever seen_

 _but if the rumors of those have seen him are true then I want to make sure those I care about stay far away as possible_

 _"my my, shouldn't you know better than to come into a young lady's room unannounced?"King Dice said while still standing next to Bernice's bedside as she was sleeping, it is a miracle she hasn't woken up yet from all this talking._

 _"you should talk, what do you think your doing in little sister's room?"_

 _"oh I'm here to collect for Mr Hades."_

 _"what do you mean collect? what are you going on about, and what does it have to do with Bernice?"_

 _"oh my you mean you really don't know? well it doesn't surprise me, I know for a fact not even Scarlett remembers the deal, even if it is new to me as well...just heard about it about a week ago."_

 _"what do you mean deal? wait Scarlett?! that's...oh no, she didn't."_

 _"the girl's mother yes I know and yes she did whether you believe it or not, you see she made a deal with Hades that if she were to have her youngest twin be born a girl she would give her to him, but what he didn't suspect was the deal to not turn out how they both plan since Beatrice now was it? oh yes that's right it is Beatrice, well she was the first born and her brother was the youngest so we all assumed, it kind of made the deal kind of have a loophole but then he found out about Bernice and remembered the deal he and Scarlett made."_

 _he said that last part with a sinister smirk on his Dice of a Head_

 _"so wait your just going to take her?! in the middle of the night?!"_

 _"pretty much yes, Hades even got a nice room all made up for her."_

 _I can't believe this, did...did Yen Sid know about this deal?! why didn't he stop their mother before it was official?!_

 _there must be a way to get Bernice out of it, I mean she has been through enough in her life_

 _she really doesn't need this to add to her stressful life._

 _then it hit me, I knew what I had to do..._

 _"what if you let me take her place?"_

 _"not happening, but I suppose we can work out some kind of deal...if you can make my boss laugh, like really laugh and if Hades agree to it_

 _we will rip up the contract that Scarlett signed."_

 _"and if I'm not able to make him laugh what then?"_

 _"then you will be the janitor for the casino for a very long time, now come with me boy. since you stop me from collecting Miss Birchwood, we need to head over to the casino and tell the bosses about the new deal."_

 **end of flash back...**

"you and your bosses said I would have until February! you said I would have time!"

"sorry but Hades changed his mind and moved it up this month, and added that you got to make them both laugh."

"that wasn't part of the deal King Dice!"

"it was added yesterday, I'm sorry Greasy but my hands are tied. you either do this now or forfeit Bernice's Freedom."

I look down at the grass with my hands tighten into fists

"so what's it going to be Greasy? tick-tock, you don't have long until times runs out."

why did he have to come today of all days, I didn't think it would be this soon...

"fine, but let's not bring anyone else into this...I want to try to save her on my own, for her brother and sister's sake as well as for her sake too."

"very good, now let's go if we hurry we will be able to get this over with before the patrons start coming into the casino."

* * *

 **Bernice's Pov:**

okay so far so good we made it to the basement after I watched Miss Toriel fully leave her home and property

even if I was worried this hall way in the basement was going to be a very long walk to the door to the outside

lucky for the three of us it wasn't and we made it to the door

I started to open the door and told Frisk and Stupid to go through first

the first one to go through was Stupid but when Frisk didn't go through and started to look back from where we came

"Frisk we don't have time for this, we need to go! you know as well as I do if we stay here, we will literally die! the only way we can survive is by leaving and going out there! I know you want to stay with Miss Toriel but you can't, Frisk I'm saying this for your own good now get your butt out that door! your life will be in great risk if you stay here, I already notice it is becoming harder and harder for you to take a breath and don't lie now get out there now!"

Frisk still didn't do what I told her and that made me really mad

"FRANCISKA! I MEAN IT! get out through that door! we can't stand around here all day! Toriel will be back by then and if she catches us we will be stuck here forever! she might not even know about the danger of any human staying in the ruins!"

after yelling and making my point more clearer, Frisk (after calling them by her real name Franciska, yeah I was that mad)

she went outside the door, I was about to do the same when I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the hall

"what's going on here?"Toriel's voice from the other side

oh no I thought and then I told Frisk and Stupid to go on without me and I will meet up with them

I had to buy them some time, before the two of them could say anything I let go of the door and let it close behind them

and then I turn around to face Toriel coming into view

she looked shocked to see me down here but it soon when from that, to being angry and disappointed

"what do you think your doing down here? I thought I made it clear you two couldn't leave."

"yeah but I decided fudge it, you can't keep me or Frisk here Toriel...I will not let you put her life at risk."

"how can her and your life be at risk?! you two will be more safer here than you would be out there!"

"NO! no we wont! Toriel, did you know that this place doesn't have the proper oxygen for a human?, if we had stayed any long we would of been dead not too long...I'm sure you have heard the other monsters who live here talk about it right?"

"I...I may have heard it just now after finishing my errands."she looks solemnly away from me

"it would explain...what happen to the last human that came here, it was before the new ones came...the ones you have said that you were in charge of during your camping trip, he was such a bright and energetic boy, he was perhaps no more than fourteen at the time...I notice he was having a hard time breathing I used my healing on him and it seem to work each day for him but on the day I didn't heal him when I was out doing my errands...I found him dead outside my door...I always assumed it was one of the other monsters who might of did him in but then I notice his soul coming out as soon as I found his body and checked his pulse, and his soul coming out before my eyes was a sign that a monster hadn't taken it...that poor boy, because of the barrier his soul became a ghost as he couldn't move on past it he was trapped here just like the rest of us...he is still in the ruins, if what you say is true then my protecting any human child here without the knowledge of the lack of air in this place, would of doom them either way...either it be here or out there...I never meant for this kind of tragedy to happen to my sweet children..."

"Toriel, you couldn't of known...but Frisk and I really need to leave, we need to get back...if what is true about the monsters outside the ruins being after our lives, it will be all the need of us to hurry out."

"but Bernice, you know the only way for you both to leave would be to kill a boss monster...I am in fact a boss monster, if you must please take my-"

"hold it Toriel, that ain't happening I'm not going to take your life so I can leave and besides if I do that to you, and it's just me that gets to leave that only leaves Frisk stuck down here and I couldn't do that to them...we will find another way to get out of this, and I'm going to see to it we find a way."

Toriel blinked in surprise by my rejection of killing and absorbing her soul, even if I am still mad at her for letting the other kids under my watch go outside the ruins and with no friendly monster protecting them

I can see she has been through enough and she truly feels sorry for what she has done even if it was unintentionally

she then got up off her knees and stood up and look down at me

with a serious expression before pulling me into a hug and whispers

"be safe my child, and please be good...and please protect Frisk and yourself, you can not let Asgore win if he gets one more soul all humans are doomed...ever since we lost our son and daughter, he has blame all of humanity for it but...I know different, if he knew the truth and heard our son's last words like I did...he wouldn't of started this human hint in the first place, so please hurry and catch up with Frisk..."she gave me one last big hug

before letting me go and turning her back to me and saying "please, for your own sake don't come back and for any other future humans that fall down here I will try to see to it they leave this place without suffering the same fate you both almost did."

I watch her leave and then after seeing her gone from sight I turn to face the door and push it open

I didn't notice that there was another room outside this one but there was and in it was another door to what I'm guessing was to the outside to the rest of the underground, but as I took a step forward I heard laughing

"boy howdy you really talked her into letting you leave, I'm very surprised."it was that flower again, Flowey wasn't it?

"what's there to be surprised about? she listened and she understood why we had to leave plain and simple."

"you know for a moment when you first showed that scary face you pulled back there and threaten me when we first met, I thought Chara had taken over you but I see now that was all you...maybe I should start calling ya Chara II?"Flowey said with a smirk

yeah he did call me Chara, I almost forgot about that.

I started to walk around him and start to head for the exit.

"you better hurry, I heard those two idiots scream not too long ago and running from a certain smiley trash-bag."

wait what did he mean by that?

"Flowey what do you mean by Smiley Trash-Bag?"but when I looked to where I last saw him, he was gone.

maybe he was just joking, Frisk and Stupid couldn't of ran into danger this soon right?

but the bad feeling I started to form told me otherwise

with that feeling to convince me, I hurried over to the door and push it open and step outside to the very cold air

with nothing on me but my hoodie and my backpack

"don't worry you two, I'm coming and if that Flowey is telling the truth then whoever is trying to hurt you is going to have a bad time."

 **to be continued**


	8. Ch 7: The Reboot Reset And Break A Leg

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and Nurse O'Hara goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **Credit goes to Disney for the Disney Characters**

* * *

 **Bernice's Pov:**

dang it was so freaking cold, this is just f**king great.

of course that is me being sarcastic, because it isn't great at all...hence the the use of the 'f-word'

I looked at the door it had that Delta Rune Symbol, Miss Toriel telling me about it when I and Frisk first arrived at her home

I step over to the door and put my hands on the huge door and tried to push it but it wouldn't open

it appears it will only open from the inside,

I decided to put the thought about going back and asking Miss Toriel to come with behind the back of my mind

after all it might be the last thing she would want to do right now after the look of grief and guilt that I saw on her face before I left

I know she is still feeling remorse of her actions keeping human children in the ruins, not knowing the lack of oxygen in the location

Miss Toriel didn't know that staying there was slowly killing them and even though it is really cold where I am now

I can tell the air is much fresher even if the air was made through magic as I had learned

then I remembered that Stupid and Frisk were in danger, I had to find them and fast before anything bad happens to them

Stupid might be okay but Frisk is in more danger because they are a human,

even I am in danger as well but I am more worried about Frisk than I am of my own safety

I started to make a run through the snow, even if the cold felt like it was piercing my skin I tried to ignore it

just then I came to a stop and saw Frisk was backed into a corner by what appeared to be a...snowman?

wearing a blue hoodie and black shorts, I could only see their back but I know from the face Frisk was making that they were dangerous

just then I watch as the snowman raised a left arm up, then I notice it wasn't a snowman...that hand, it wasn't made of snow at all.

it was a skeleton!

I started to run as fast as I could, my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest

the cold air was starting to sting as well

and just as I got close enough, I hear the skeleton say

"no hard feelings kid."then before they could do anything to Frisk, I yell out "yeah no hard feelings you skelebutt-head!"I then grab him from behind

and despite being half my size and coming up to my shoulders, they were very heavy as I picked them up and throw them across from whence I came

I watched them skid as far as possible, maybe to the door where I, Frisk and Stupid came from

then I look at Frisk, they clearly were very upset from the whole ordeal

she had her small hands close to her chest as if trying to calm her heart down from it's near death experience.

I go over to them and get on my knees and gently place both my hands on their shoulders

"Frisk are you okay? your not hurt are you, and where is Stupid?"I ask them, I had to ask if they were okay after that frightening experience they had

but I also needed to know where Stupid was,

the last time I saw him he was with her and he couldn't of gone off too far.

"I...I'm okay, and Mr. Stupid was behind me before but as soon as I heard the stick we walked around before break from behind me I turned around and he was gone."

wait Frisk said that Stupid was behind them when they heard a stick break,

but as soon as they turned around they saw that Stupid was gone

something wasn't right, Stupid might be a little not very bright for a toon weasel

but I don't think he would just leave a little girl like Frisk out by herself

I look back from where I threw that skeleton dude, who knows if he will be up and running back here

but we shouldn't stay out in the open too long, not even in this cold...

even if the cold was bothering me, I could tell even with a sweater on

it was bothering Frisk the most because how they hugged their body

I picked up Frisk and started to walk across the bridge

that seem to be poorly made because it look like they tried to make bars to keep someone out

we had been walking for a two hours, there was a few puzzles that Frisk were able to solve that we had came across

I have no idea why puzzles would need spikes though

it just seem too dangerous to add to a puzzle,

but then again there were those spikes at the ruins that Miss Toriel led us through

"Bernice, I'm hungry and tired...can we stop and rest?"Frisk asked me, I look down at them

I had given them my hoodie a few walks back, because they were shivering pretty bad

so yeah even if the hoodie had no sleeves the sleeves on Frisk's sweater might work until we find a place to get warm

but by the looks of where we are it wouldn't be any place with a roof.

I'm glad that I had decided to change into a t-shirt before we left Miss Toriel's, I had been wearing a tank top before

the t-shirt I was presently wearing was a dark blue with a lime green large stripe that went from the front to the back.

"Bernice, can we please stop and rest?"Frisk asks me once more, I could see they were still shivering even if they were wearing my hoodie now

but it wasn't as bad as it was before.

"I'm sorry Frisk, I know your hungry and tired I am too but we can't stop...we need to find Stupid and really need to stay a step ahead of that guy back there...if I didn't come out of the ruins just in time I would of been too late, his intention were pretty obvious. you remember what Miss Toriel said right? that we would be targets for any monster that wants to take our souls just to use them to open that barrier."

"maybe there are nice ones like her out here too."Frisk said while looking up at the falling snow that was falling down

"not likely, for all we know the only nice ones were the ones that live at the ruins...we can't just assume that every monster would want to...make...frie...friends...with us..."I place Frisk down as I could feel myself becoming light headed and I look at my hand

it was becoming very white, like almost the same color as the snow which was a sign of me about to go into another faint

I collapse into the snow at the same time my eyes started to grow heavy

the last thing I heard was Frisk's voice screaming out my name

followed by red boots walking behind them as my eyes shut and darkness took it's hold on me.

* * *

 **Female-Sans's Pov:**

where the heck am I? the last thing I remembered was talking to that lady on the other side of the door and promising her to protect any human that comes through the door...well like I'm gonna refuse, I know the humans the royal guard have been killing weren't exactly fully grown...

any monster that would go after a child that isn't old enough to drive or hasn't started to have the voice crack

is no better than demons themselves.

just then I notice I was in the woods, then I saw what looked to be me? running after a human child wearing a light blue sweater with two pink stripes

with what looked to be a cartoon weasel running behind them but then I watch as the child step on to the bridge

that the weasel but then I watch as the human child, with a sinister grin pushed the weasel off the bridge and I watched as the weasel fell in to the dark

when I looked at the child again I saw that their eyes had changed to a purple color and the way they smiled reminded me of someone

no, it can't be...Dad?

I then watched as the look alike of me finally caught up and then the child's eyes went back to normal and were no longer purple

the eyes were two different colors, the right eye was blue and the left was...I couldn't tell from here but it looks maybe red?

then again it could be brown.

I notice the glow of the eye from that other me, and knew what was going to happen

I ran as fast as I could but then I saw a girl with long blond hair and a peekaboo bangs, with just her left eye showing

grab the other me and threw them.

I was about to go check on them but then I remembered that weasel, should I go help him?

I guess it's best that I do that and then go help those two next...but one thing is still bothering me

was...was dad possessing that little kid? if so then...

"I'm sorry but you need to come with me."I was startled at the new voice

it was deep and powerful sounding, I turned around and saw what appeared to be a human but with a long beard with a wizard robe and hat

"who are you?"I ask him, what was a wizard doing down here of all places?

"my name is Yen Sid young lady, I must ask you to come with me."

"sorry old man but I need to try to keep those two out of danger, I aim to keep my promise to that old lady on the other side of the door."

"even if you could keep that very promise miss, that 'old lady' as you describe her as wouldn't remember such a promise."Yen Sid said

"what do you mean she wouldn't remember? what are you implying..."I ask as I narrowed my eye orbs at him

"it frankly means, you no longer exist at this moment of time because of a reboot reset."

wait what did he mean by **reboot reset** , what even is that?

"you are perhaps are needing of a explanation, and I will give it to you...but we must head to my home so I can better explain it."

I chuckle "hate to tell you Yen Sid, but we ain't going to your home...if you haven't notice we are trap here, so you going home is very slim."

I then watch as he took out a wand and shot magic out of it and a portal appears

"I need to explain, you are able to leave the underground because the portal that leads to my home does not lead to the outside surface that connects to this underground...and do not worry about the weasel you saw before, he will be fine...now this way."he said as he walks through the portal

I didn't like leaving Papyrus alone, but if this wizard can give me answers as to why there is two of me and why that other me was trying to kill that human kid and why my dad is possessing that kid as well, then I best get those answers even if I have to follow a person I just met.

guess there is only one way to go, and that is through that portal.

as I step through the portal I take one last look over outside the woods and at the bridge

"don't worry Papy, I promise I will be back home soon...until then, wait for me."

then I put my head and whole body through the portal and it closed behind me afterwards.

* * *

 **Stupid's Pov:**

hmm...what happen?

I open one eye and saw that I was in a close space with what looked to be a wall of blue with snow on the ground.

I tried to get up my leg started to hurt, wait was it the left or right one

I remember Greasy teaching me how to tell from my left and from my right

and how it is different they are, so if I remember right, this here is my right leg...

I gently touch it but even gently touching it hurt like a million bees

I looked up and saw that the bridge was very far away from where I was at

but there is something I don't understand, why did Frisk push me? and why did her eyes become purple?

those purple eyes were glowing and had some kind of black stuff falling from her eyes

I would of called them tears but they didn't seem like the normal tears

they weren't clear at all or made out of normal water, and the black liquid stuff also came out of her mouth too

I slowly got up but as I tried to put my right foot down it made a pain shoot up my leg

I then remember being told some information about not putting pressure on a broken leg,

I decided to hop my way through and hope I find a way out

I need to get back to Bernie and tell her what's going on

she needs to know there is something very wrong with Frisk

and my gut told me it was really bad and dangerous that might put us all in danger

I might not be very bright, but I am smart enough to know that wasn't Frisk

and something has gotten into them, what that something was I think we will find out once I tell Bernie what happen.

I just hope whatever it was that is using Frisk's body as a vessel

doesn't try to kill Bernie like they tried to do with me, lucky I am a toon and it will take more than that to kill me.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **just to explain, all the underground and the monsters in it are in CGI**

 **but Stupid, Frisk and Bernice are still the same even before they ended up in the underground**

 **and the Sans that just tried to kill Frisk, is the "original/male Sans"**

 **who didn't make a promise to protect Frisk**

 **as both he and Toriel hadn't spoken for such a promise to happen.**

 **and no I wasn't going to kill Stupid off in this, he is a type of toon that wouldn't get killed that easy**

 **he will only get a broken leg, and yes Frisk is being possessed by Gaster, NOT Chara.**

 **even if ghost Chara did show up in this a few chapters back, they aren't going to be a bad guy in this story.**

 **oh and Frisk didn't really lie about Stupid, Gaster just messed with their memories**

 **and that is why Frisk thinks Stupid just vanished after they heard the stick break.**


	9. Ch 8: Tanner's Past And Papy's Dark Side

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and Nurse O'Hara goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **Credit goes to Disney for the Disney Characters**

* * *

 **Bernice's Pov:  
**

when I woke up, I was feeling really hot like my whole body was on fire

that's not the half of it either

I was also breathing heavily

it had appeared to become hard for me to take a breath

and every time I tried to, it only hurt my chest

then I started to cough

when I had sit up (just barely)

and started to cough into my hand

I felt something wet as soon as I coughed into my hand

and when I took my right hand from my mouth I saw it

it was blood...

great, just another thing to worry about...added to being trapped underground full of monsters that wants to kill me and Frisk

and the rest of the kids...who I went on that camping trip with, even if I want to believe the rest of those kids are safe and alive

I know deep down they are gone and they were still little kids for crying out loud!

I mean what kind of monster (and I don't mean their race I mean the kind that would do a evil thing)

would kill a human child just so they could be free from their prison in the underground?

what am I suppose to tell Mrs Gray when I get out of here?

just tell her that a bunch of monsters killed them under my watch?

like she would ever believe that! heck even I hardly believe it and I got here too late to stop it!

"Ah Human! Your Awake!"I hear a voice speak up, it sounded like guy still going through puberty

I heard my fair share of guys going through that cracking voice back at the orphanage

the first time I heard it was when I was five years old

the boy who was going through that whole voice going high and back to normal and cracking

was named Tanner, for some weird reason I use to follow him around a lot when I was little

Mrs Gray said it was most precious thing she ever seen

she told me I started to follow Tanner around when I was two years old and did it until I was five years old

I asked her if it bugged Tanner that I kept doing that, but to my surprise she said he didn't mind so much

because I reminded him of his little sister that he ended up...losing.

"Human?"

I had nearly forgot that Tanner lost his family in a car accident

he lost both his parents and his little sister in it, it was...caused by a drunk driver and his girlfriend

apparently the two were so smashed up on beer and wine or whatever the heck they were drank down their pipe holes

and the idiot boyfriend wasn't paying attention to the road and ended up hitting Tanner's family's car

Tanner ended up only with a broken arm and leg as well as a few cuts here and there mostly on his right leg and left knee

but his mom, dad and little sister...

they didn't get out of it as lucky as he did

when the police and ambulance came they did what was suspected in such a situation

they ended up arresting the couple who was causing it, not only were they intoxicated but they were also making out too

what kind of idiot couple does that while driving? someone who doesn't know jack squat about lives on the line apparently

it's like trying to someone not to text and drive and you know how that will turn out

but I guess I can understand why Tanner seem so okay with my constant following him around like a baby duck

it's because I was the same age as Tanner's little sister when she was taken too early from this world

she was the same age as me when I...started to follow Tanner around, I don't remember much when he first came to the orphanage

but I do remember just a fragment of that day, like me holding someone's hand I think it might of been Mrs Gray

then I saw Tanner be brought in by one of the people who worked at the orphanage but I really can't remember who they were or if they are still there.

but I think I remember how sad and lonely he looked, he was around eleven years old

(so yes he went through that voice changing at fourteen years old)

I remember letting go of the hand I was holding and going over to him and...

I had gave him a hug, even if Mrs Gray didn't give too much detail about it

she said the first thing I did when I met Tanner was go over to him and give a hug and said

"feel better."of course it came out as a cute baby like way.

"Human?"oh yeah, Tanner will be twenty-seven years old in August

I heard that a rich family had adopted him before when I was living with...that woman, Johnella Waddsworth

a shiver went through my whole body as I thought about that woman

life under the same roof with that woman was heck

I know Mrs Gray didn't tell my family half of the other things Johnella put me through

one time she put me in the next door neighbors yard just so I could be taught a lesson by the dog that lives there

she was suspecting their pet dog to bring me harm but it didn't turn out that way at all

because one, the dog that she had originally wanted to hurt me was not as mean as some may have been misinformed

and it was female and had puppies that were sent to different homes

she seem to have sense I was being mistreated and started to lick my face

I remembered I had cried a whole lot during that time, and even though I had started crying

she didn't stop comforting me

I even ended up falling asleep on her belly during that time, that is until Johnella came and got me

and seem disappointed that I wasn't with bites or anything that she would deem lesson worthy.

then there was the time she tried to drown me, even if she tried to play it off as some kind of accident

I knew better...she could fool those other mothers at that Mommy And Me Swimming Step By Step Class

but I and the other kids there knew better

I think when she wasn't placing me in the closet half the time or burning me with her cigarettes

she had made close attainments to try to kill me every chance she got

if she had got away with it and actually succeeded, I doubt her husband or even Mrs Gray would let her off scot-free

they would most likely have her be placed on the chair.

just then I feel a hand on my forehead

I came out of my thoughts and started to come back to the reality around me

the one who had placed their hand on my forehead was a CGI looking skeleton

well Miss Toriel was CGI looking too, so were the rest of the monsters back at the ruins

"you seem to have been in your own little world human."

"you mean I was deep in thought...and my name is Bernice."

my voice sounded raspy.

"and I am the GREAT Papyrus it is a pleasure to capture you human, but I don't think it be good to send you to the capital while you are sick...the smaller human named Frisk has informed me of your condition, to faint like that...and because you didn't have enough food to give you energy."

there is a little bit more to it than that

I mean yes certain foods do help but I still need to be careful

Tommy gave me a earful for not keeping my sugar up so I don't end up losing consciousness

"now what did the human Frisk call your condition again? Hippo-phobia?"

wait do I look like I'm scared of hippopotamuses?!

"it's hypoglycemia, the systems that involve it are: weakness, shakiness, sweating, feeling hunger, trouble speaking, confusion, clumsiness, seizures, loss of consciousness and...death."

when I said that last part, Papyrus was taken back in shock so much he almost dropped the tray he was holding

it came very close to hitting the floor

and he held the tray of what appeared to be food, close to his chest as big basket ball shaped eyes appeared

as he yelled "YOU COULD DIE FROM IT?!"he asked me in shock after I said that the last system was death

guess those eyes showing up like magic like that and looking shocked isn't just for show.

"yeah, so far I only had half of the systems...I'm not sure my family knows I could die from it, but I'm pretty sure Nurse O'Hara knew this but chose to leave that part out if they did not know about the fact I could very well die from hypoglycemia."I said in a calm voice,

as I watch Papyrus shakily but gently place the tray on my lap

"who is this Nurse O'Hara? are they another human? are they here with you and the small human Frisk as well?"

"yes she's another human but no she isn't here with us, she is the Nurse that started to treat me since I moved in with my biological family."

"wait you weren't living with your family before?"Papyrus asked me in confusion, but I understand why he would be so confused

so of course he wouldn't know me being taken from my family when I was just a newborn and placed in a orphanage

I explain to him my story, well leaving out the part with how bad my life was while in the care of _The Waddsworth Family_

worst experience ever if you ask me, but he doesn't need to know that part of my life.

"your still not speaking of something of great importance Human Bernice."

wait he can tell I was holding back? is this guy just playing a naive and innocent guy?

"you ain't gonna stop some pestering me unless I tell you, are you?"

"I am most certainly am not going to stop asking you until you reveal what you are hiding is what you mean, then yes!"Papyrus said

placing a hand over his chest right where his heart should be.

I let out a small sigh, I wasn't really feeling all that great right now to keep talking...plus I'm starting to feel a little tired

but I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell Papyrus about my life with the Waddsworth Family.

so I told him, I told him the small and big, told him how I ended up with claustrophobia

because of my former foster mother Johnella putting me in the closet

and even the small and big ways she would hurt me, and at times it would get really dangerous.

I was telling him all this while having my eyes closed and while taking a few bites of the food he had given me

it was pretty good, at least it didn't have any zucchini in it if it did I would most likely end up in a not so pretty state

I guess Frisk told Papyrus about my food allergy.

when I finished my story I open my eyes and nearly strangled on the soup I had been swallowing

the look on his face...there was something very unsettling about it

it wasn't like that shocked look her gave me before or even that happy look either

it was full of malice and full hate, I don't know if it was my eyes playing tricks on me

but I thought I saw some kind of dark purple aura around his body too

"you mean to tell me...she purposelessly let you starve and even went so far as cause you great physical and emotional harm?!"

okay he went from that whole going through puberty voice to a deep scary voice

note to self, don't ever kick off The Great Papyrus

maybe I should of did what Mrs Gray did before when she talked to my family about how Johnella treated me

and left out the more, very cruel parts...

"Papyrus it's...it's fine now, I'm out of that home of the waddsworth family...people came and got me and took me back to the orphanage, plus last I heard Johnella was not allowed to adopt another child after what happen to me under her care."

he wasn't listening and that dark purple aura was getting worse

I know I am just being foolish getting up too soon after having fainted and being sick to boot

but...I went and did, I got up and lunge myself forward to him and put my arms around him

"please Papyrus, calm down...it's over now, I'm out of that place...I'm safe now. I promise, so please calm down."

after a few more calming words to try to get through to him, the dark purple aura around him seem to get smaller and smaller

until it finally went away completely

just what heck was that anyway?

"if you say your okay now, then I will not make plans to hunt that woman down and end her life."

"I'm fine, I mean yes I do feel a little warm all over...and feel a little weak in the legs right now but other than that I'm okay."

just then Papyrus picked me up bridle style and started to take me back to the bed

"well then you must rest, I will go get you a drink of orange juice. I had forgot to bring it with your soup."

he tells me before gently placing me back on the bed and leaving the room to go get the orange juice

it wasn't that long after he left that it suddenly hit me

"wait did he just say he would kill Johnella?!"

okay I know she's a bad person, no scratch that she is a evil person...but killing her?

would he really go that far for someone that he just met?

if Smarty cared that much for me, would he try to do the same thing?

who am I kidding of course he wouldn't...he made it clear how he feels about me

why can't I let go of these feelings

if he and I never accidentally kissed, these feelings for him wouldn't be inside me now in the present

and might still be in the future...

I know I'm over that crush on Wheezy,

well it was in the original timeline when I formed that crush on the blue gray anthropomorphic toon weasel

but since I never acted on them when re-meeting my family and the toon patrol

I thought I was able to put that behind me when I got my memories back and could even move on from my feelings for Smarty

even if not all the memories have come back there are some bits and pieces missing

(which might be good, don't want to make a even bigger paradox)

maybe to stop me from making too big of changes maybe?

but that same scenario of a accidental kiss still happened!

but I didn't even pull him by accident thinking Wheezy was still in that dang vehicle of the toon patrol

it just so happen he ends up falling accidentally on me and then his stupid lips fell on my lips resulting in accidental kiss!

freaking ridiculous if you ask me, did the universe want me to end up reliving that same first kiss a second time?!

just then I started to get a vision and it wasn't of the future or what was happening in the present

it was...of the past, it was the day when we were coming back from the beach

and the one I pulled out of the toon patrol's vehicle

but instead of accidentally pulling out Smarty, it was...wait is that...no, it can't be...

as soon as I watched my let's say past self's lips press against the lips of those that aren't Smarty's

I started to feel myself sweat even if my view was still full of the vision that I was seeing

I acted the same way when I freaked out about kissing Smarty but this time I was saying sorry to a different person

and that person, was someone I never thought of as anything more than just a friend.

I watched as I ran inside and I looked at the toon who had been unlucky to be caught accidentally by a kiss.

when the vision left me, I shook my head and started to tighten my hold on the covers

"but...why did that vision, show me kissing Psycho? Yen Sid could know, if there was some kind of time reset before then...no it can't be that, something tells me time was reset and that kiss with Psycho didn't happen but...it was suppose to happen?"

that is the only logical answer, if I'm right the vision I just had showed me what was suppose to happen but didn't

I know this might sound weird but I never told anyone this but

even in this present and old timelines, after having kissed Smarty

and ended up going inside then end up going to sleep, I would see Psycho in the first dream I had

in the dream he would be crying and saying the word 'why' over and over, repeatedly.

plus there are these flying broken hearts with wings around us

and they were all coming out of him, like from the middle of his chest

cause that is toon logic for ya or would it be dream logic?

okay I'm going to say it is a mix of both toon & dream logic.

I did at some point forget about that dream from the original timeline

but then it came back again after that whole accident kiss with Smarty happening once again...man if time ever resets again

I need to try not to let that accident kiss happen again...maybe try to just I don't know, hurry myself as far away from the van or paddy-wagon

I honestly forgot what it was called...and make sure I don't kiss Smarty again, whoever said third times a charm was getting some hopes up too high

that might only work half the time but there is no guaranty that a third time would work out

I started to lay back in the bed thinking about how me and Frisk are going to get through this

and if the other kids are...gone, then I will have to tell Mrs Gray something...

there has to be a way to fix this...I can't believe they are gone

it's all my fault

if only I had watched them more closely

if only I had did a better job keeping them close to the camp

if only I...didn't...agree to take them...camping in the first place, they still...be here...

after those last thoughts I fell asleep, unaware of the door opening.

* * *

 **Sans's Pov:**

can't believe my bro is helping these two, I mean I'm not really into catching humans

but I was going to catch that kid until that slightly bigger human stop me

I didn't even know that two of them came out of the ruins

I held the glass of orange juice in my hand and I tighten my grip on it slightly

what was so special about this human anyway?

but when I saw Papyrus he looks really mad, even if he tried to look calm he was really mad

even while getting out the juice from it's carton.

then got a call from Undyne, so he gave the glass to me and told me to give it to the human staying in his room

he asked me to do this while he goes to see Undyne

I knew Papyrus had a crush on Undyne, I've known for some time he really liked her but...I also knew she had her eyes on someone else

just like dreaming about becoming a Royal Guard I would of told him the same thing I told him before

that we all don't get what we want out of this life, even if the King were to give us these jobs wouldn't change the situation we are in.

even if we are becoming closer to becoming free

we might just end up back here again, after all I'm pretty sure the humans will be more than pleased to find out what we been doing down here

in truth I am kind of grateful this human, Bernice was it? had stop me from taking that human named Frisk's life

well if she was in the kid's place instead I would of most likely tried to take her out too

but...what if she ended up stopping me from doing so? the likely of her being able to sense me from behind is very slim at best

but I can't help but feel some magic coming from her, which doesn't seem normal...no human should give off that strong aura of magic

it makes no sense at all, I doubt she is a monster in disguise so what gives?

I'm gonna have to keep a eye socket out for both Frisk and her.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **fun fact before I had decided that Smarty would be Bernice first kiss**

 **it was originally going to be Psycho, I decided to bring up that idea again in this chapter**

 **to show it was suppose to happen in the original timeline but didn't because well, Smarty ended up taking Psycho's place.**

 **and sadly yes Bernice could possibly die from hypoglycemia, that is one of the systems of it after all**

 **but maybe she will be one of the lucky ones.**


	10. Ch 9: Gal Pals Movie Night Part 1

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and Nurse O'Hara goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **Credit goes to Disney for the Disney Characters**

* * *

 **Third Pov:**

Beatrice was sitting down on the couch watching a movie with Cressida

you may ask where their siblings are?

well as for Penny, she was in bed and Tommy was on a blind date

he was kind of pestered into it by a friend of his, so he couldn't get out of it

after swallowing some popcorn she had finished chewing

Cressida looked to Beatrice and asked

"hey Bea, who was that guy I saw outside your house before Bernice went camping with those little kids from that orphanage she use to live at?"

"which guy?"Beatrice really didn't know who she was talking about even as she watched the movie

but made sure to listen to her best friend's question.

"that guy who had that motorcycle and that tattoo on his left arm that has a skull on it with vines around it with thorns and a black rose on top."

the description of the tattoo made Beatrice's face cringe

"oh...yeah, that was Austin...Austin Jakobe, my ex."

"did he always have that tattoo?"Cressida asked as she had her eyes go back to the movie while sticking to the current conversation with Beatrice at the same time.

"no he didn't, but he got it some time during new year...that motorcycle is new though, but unlike Bernice. I doubt he knows how to ride it very well...although she hasn't been riding her motorcycle very much lately."

"yeah I notice that too, have you notice she has been a little closed off lately? I mean more than normal."Cressida asked as she was not the first to notice it

"wait you notice this too?"Beatrice asked and not being able to want to focus on the movie right now

she paused the movie and gave Cressida her full attention

and ask the other girl about her knowledge about her younger sister's distances as of late

"well to tell the truth I didn't notice it at first, it was Penny. and after she explain to me the things she started to notice about Bernice lately I started to see it too and understand that Bernice might be trying to keep something secret that might be physically and emotionally damaging her."

hearing that Bernice might be keeping a secret that could be causing her harm both physically and emotionally

had Beatrice bite her bottom lip in worry

she knew the abuse that Bernice went through was what caused most of her problems

like her split personality (which she had started to take medicine for), her claustrophobia

and herself, Tommy and their father Abbot had learned how bad that woman

who was named Johnella Waddsworth, was treating Bernice when she was still under her care.

Mrs Gray didn't think they could handle some of the much cruel info

like being hit with a spiked collar, if Beatrice remembered right

Mrs Gray said it was a dog collar and at times Johnella would cut Bernice's hair

and make a wig out of it and then sell it for $1500

or the times when she didn't feed Bernice the whole day up to the next two days

because of this, Johnella's husband had to take Bernice to the hospital a few times

she was in constant danger under that woman's care and a week before Mrs Gray got Bernice back to the orphanage

Bernice almost died...she could of died at eight years old!

"perhaps we should ask Yen Sid and see if he knows anything that she might be keeping secret from us."

"that's a good idea Beatrice, by the way I been meaning to ask you...do you know if there are any dream catchers for sell right now?"

"not that I know of, why you ask?"

"because Penny has been having nightmares lately and at times she gets too scared to sleep alone she comes into my room crying that some monster that is made up of a shadow with glowing red eyes and well...here is a drawing she drew."

Cressida reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and gave it to Beatrice

giving a small nod to her before starting to open the folded paper

she was prepared to see just a normal nightmare of a little girl but instead

saw something that resembled

"Roger?"Beatrice questioned as she knew even though it was in shadow from and had deer antlers.

"you notice it too, the resemblance...she even wrote down his name. but then wrote, don't say his name out loud in red permanent marker."

Beatrice notice the name, it said Regor...

"any reason we can't say it out loud?"Beatrice asked as she was wondering if Penny might be scared of Roger

and this Regor was just a nightmare version of him.

"she said that we would just end up in danger, and if we say his name in front of Bernice's wardrobe where he is being kept prison

then we would be placed in even bigger and greater danger."

"but here's the thing"Cressida continues "Penny isn't the only one seeing this Roger with Deer Antlers."

Beatrice's blink at her, taken back by the news that it wasn't just Penny having those nightmares.

"who else is there that have seen this...Fake Roger?"

"you know some of the kids we go to school with right?"

"yeah, they are all nice...wait did anyone from our class see him?"

"no not in our class, in Penny's class as well as the kids that are younger than her and are in a grade behind her.

from what I have heard so far it was only kids who haven't reached fourteen years old."

"so what your saying Cressida, is that those who are thirteen, twelve and younger have been having the same nightmares about the same toon rabbit made up of some kind of shadow with deer antlers with what appears to be glowing red eyes?"

"yeah and if all those kids are having the same dream, then it must be something connected to Roger."

"wait you don't think Roger is purposely giving those kids nightmares are you?!"

Cressida shook her head no at being asked that by Beatrice

"no! I mean he could be linked to it but not in the way that it could be him, I don't think he would do anything bad on purpose and defiantly not dress up as some scary shadow with deer antlers making him look like a jackrabbit just to scare little kids and preteens."

Beatrice takes in a sigh of relief as she sits back on the couch and looks up at the ceiling

"your right, Roger wouldn't do something like that and I don't think this is like when Doom framed him...and I don't think Doom is involved this time..."Beatrice said but then she started to get a headache

"Bea? hey are you okay, whats wrong?"

she doesn't answer Cressida but instead looks at the calendar at the year

it said 2213 but that didn't seem right...just then Cressida got the same headache and then found herself looking at the calendar too

"Beatrice..."

"yeah Cressida?"

"shouldn't it be 2013, not 2213?"

"yeah...your right, something isn't right..."

just then the front door opens and the two of them hear footsteps coming into the living room

it was Tommy who was panting and seem out of breath like he was running

he must of been running by the look how out of breath he looked.

"did you two...get a headache too and remembered last year was 2012."

the two girls nod their heads before Tommy straighten himself up

"okay so it isn't just me, I had got a headache after leaving that date I was forced to go on and I started to remember certain things like the year we were born and the day we met Bernice...and the time she was tricked into believing our real mother was a fake and was switched out...I even remember comforting her that time after she came back, I really felt sorry for her...knowing that she was tricked into believing something false about our mother took a lot out of her."

"Tommy, I think...Bernice might be in danger, I don't know why but I have this feeling we should go to where she is camping and see if she is okay."

"I don't think it be a good idea right now, it is kind of late but...if she is in danger, we should head out right now but we should have someone stay behind just in case Yen Sid or the Toon Patrol comes over."

Cressida raised her left hand up "I'll do it and if your dad comes home, I will just tell him that you got worried about Bernice and those kids, so you decided to go checkup on them to make sure they are okay and nothing happen to them."

Beatrice gave her a grateful smile before following Tommy to head out the door

but before leaving the living room and going out, she turns around and runs back to where Cressida was still standing

and gave her a big hug "thanks for telling me about everything tonight, if you hadn't brought it up I would of been in the dark in how bad things have been for Bernice lately...I got this feeling that...monster your sister and all those other kids have seen, might be connected to her in some way."

"does your intuition tell you that?"

"I think even Tommy might be picking it up as well, he might not know the reason but I think he has notice long before we did that something was wrong with her...I think she's been trying to fight alone this whole time, not wanting us to get involved in fear we would get hurt."

"you wont get hurt, so long as you keep each other safe and I will make sure to do the same for you too."Cressida said with a smile

which Beatrice returns and lets go of Cressida, no longer hugging her.

"and we'll make sure to keep you safe too, that's a promise between friends."Beatrice said

after saying bye to each other, Cressida watched as Beatrice and Tommy left before closing the door

she went over to the remote and played the movie, it no longer being on pause

Cressida decided to stop the movie and wait to watch it another time with Beatrice.

she could only hope that Beatrice and Tommy found Bernice

and hope she had no harm come to her during her camping trip

but even if she did hope that, Cressida got a bad feeling that Bernice wasn't there

and she was in mortal danger...

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **sorry this chapter isn't perfect, but I hope some of you enjoyed it**

 **and Regor will play a maybe a small big part in the future**

 **as this chapter shows that he has been giving some people nightmares**

 **I say that he might play a small big part, which might not be very big but it would be big enough**

 **even if it might just be a small part of the story...anyway this part of the Saga wont be too long**

 **but maybe not too short either. anyway next chapter will be back in the Underground**

 **and I will say this, if there isn't more votes in the poll to decide which Soul Trait fits Bernice better**

 **I will have to decide myself but I thank those who have voted when the poll was still open**

 **I say "when the poll was still open" because the fact I know after this Sixth Saga is finished and completed**

 **the poll will be long since closed.**


	11. Ch 9: Gal Pals Movie Night Part 2

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and Nurse O'Hara goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **Credit goes to Disney for the Disney Characters**

* * *

 **Third Pov:**

they were not in the woods for more than five minutes

until they both were magically summoned to the residence of Yen Sid

the old and wise man looked from them and then to a old mirror that had a few cracks on it

the mirror was made out of what appeared to be onyx and black marble

even the glass itself was pitch black.

having enough of the silence and not being told why they were summoned here

when they had a emergency on their hands

Beatrice spoke up her thoughts about being dragged away from finding their sister

"Yen Sid you really picked a wrong time to summon us here, if this is about another magical artifact we need to find and bring back to you then it can wait! please send us back so we can go find Bernice!"

after hearing her speak her protest of being brought there against the two's own will

Yen Sid let's out a tired sigh before turning to face the two

"it is not your journey to make, you can not help her and do not worry she shall return...but I must told you of a story..."

Beatrice was going to tell him they didn't have time for stories but Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder and looking into his eyes she could see that without saying with words

Tommy was saying 'let's hear him out, I'm sure it's important.'

seeing that they will be no more further arguments

Yen Sid cleared his throat and started to speak his tell.

 ** _once upon a time there was a woman with raven black hair and deep blue eyes_**

 ** _her skin was as pale as the moon itself and her voice as beautiful as a bird_**

 ** _the woman had a younger sister with hair like the sun and eyes like emeralds_**

 ** _with skin tan and lips painted like a rose, the elder sister was named Ophelia_**

 ** _and the young sister was called by the name Serena_**

 ** _the two sisters loved each other dearly but that love would be tested_**

 ** _when a man appeared into their lives_**

 ** _the man seem to have bewitch the elder sister with but charming words_**

 ** _and a kiss to the hand but the younger sister had her doubts about the man_**

 ** _she could tell that her sister Ophelia was in love with the man_**

 ** _but she did not trust him and would see to it that he leaves_**

 ** _for many days of his stay, Serena tried everything in her power to get him to leave_**

 ** _she placed frogs under the covers of his bed in the guest room, he would just laugh it off_**

 ** _finding it funny, she would replace his breakfast with fried frog legs_**

 ** _to her surprise he started to eat them, even turned to her and said_**

 ** _"that was delicious, thank you."_**

 ** _the younger sister was at her limit, if he could not be scared away_**

 ** _then she would have to resort to drastic measures_**

 ** _she decided to trap the man in a mirror for all time_**

 ** _he would no longer deceive her sister anymore with lies no longer_**

 ** _the sister made a deal with a creature that could trap the man_**

 ** _but it came with a price, the creature told her if she wish to set her sister free of the man  
_**

 ** _Serena said she would pay it if it means the man would be gone from her and sister's sight_**

Yen Sid paused as he looked at the mirror with black marble with onyx all around it's frame

Beatrice started to link the story and the mirror that was in the room with the three of them.

"that mirror...it's the mirror mention in the story isn't it?"

"yes Beatrice it is, and the younger sister did pay the price for the mirror but sadly it was not in the way that the creature that gave it to her had in mind or had planned to happen."

Yen Sid continued the story from where he left off

 ** _after making the deal and carrying the mirror with her_**

 ** _Serena faced the man who was in front of her now crying sister_**

 ** _seeing her beloved older sister crying and hands hiding her beautiful face_**

 ** _Serena was enraged and turned her anger towards the man and yelled at him_**

 ** _"how dare you make my sister cry! ever since you been here you have nothing but blinded her with false love! you think you can get away with that?! I will never forgive you for making her cry! you-"_**

 ** _before she could speak another word, the man having taking steps closer to her_**

 ** _capture her lips with his own and then told her stunned face "but it is you that I love, my sweet Serena."_**

 ** _having no words to reply to his confession_**

 ** _she looked to her older sister but when Ophelia uncovered her face and looked to them both_**

 ** _what Serena saw made her heart ache with sorrow_**

 ** _the eyes in her sister's eyes were not of sadness or joy, but pure hate_**

 ** _that were directed to Serena "how could you take the love of my life away! I will hate you forever Serena!"_**

 ** _having heard those words from her older sister, Serena held the mirror close to her as tears started fall from her eyes._**

 ** _seeing how upset she was, the man placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder_**

 ** _"be not upset my love" she said nothing, not even looking at him as he spoke again saying_**

 ** _"even if your sister forsaken you, I will not...because we belong together, my sweet Ser-"_**

 ** _but before the man could finish Serena pushed him away causing him to fall in a puddle_**

 ** _seeing her beloved treated in such a disrespectful way Ophelia turned to her sister with more hate in her eyes than ever before "how dare you treat such a wonderful man like that sister! have you no shame?!"_**

 ** _"shame...?"Serena repeat her tone seem emotionless_**

 ** _"the only shame here is me trying to protect you from him! I should of just told you how much I despised him sooner, perhaps you would of made him leave much sooner..."_**

 ** _"I would never make him leave even if you told me you hated him, but I know in your eyes you are in love with him too...but I will never forgive you for taking his affection that should of been mine."_**

 ** _Ophelia's words only made Serena feel more enraged as she held the mirror_**

 ** _"you wish for his affection to be yours alone dear sister? then so be it, you two deserve each other!_**

 ** _I will not be here to be hurt by either of you two ever again, for I will not be one who will love you anymore...for I hate you Ophelia and your lover and I will be in your presences nevermore!"_**

 ** _Serena then started to say the spell that would trap a living being in the mirror_**

 ** _but it requires a name and face for it to work_**

 ** _the younger sister had made the mirror face herself and she said her own name_**

 ** _"Serena."then she was pulled by magic into the mirror_**

 ** _the man wanted to save the woman he had fell in love with but Ophelia said that Serena was gone_**

 ** _and they should just move on with their lives but hearing such cold words_**

 ** _having no feelings of sadness over the lose of her sister, the man took the mirror and ran away from the property that had once belong to the two sisters but now belonged to the elder sister_**

 ** _the man went to many wizards to help him free the woman he loved_**

 ** _but sadly they could not help him as the mirror in his possession was of dark magic_**

 ** _and could of only been made by a creature that will only free Serena for a price_**

 ** _the man went to see the creature and was surprised to find out_**

 ** _it appeared as a small child with hair as white as the snow_**

 ** _and yet it seem to float and seem to be glowing_**

 ** _"you came with the mirror instead of her, how sad...but yet I have a guess you wish for me to free her?"_**

 ** _"yes please, I beg of you...I will pay any price if it means I can see her again."_**

 ** _"would you take her place?"_**

 ** _"yes! I would gladly do so if it would save her."_**

 ** _the small child looks from the man and then to the mirror_**

 ** _"you do know she does not love you, she even told me how much she hates you...if I free her now, she would most likely try to trap herself or you in the mirror..."_**

 ** _"if that is what she wishes, for me to be in the mirror then I will let her do it."_**

 ** _he became surprised when the child let out a amused laugh_**

 ** _"you humans are a silly lot, but I know a better way to get what your heart desire."_**

 ** _the small child who then told him that they were a magic nymph_**

 ** _would make sure he keeps his end of the bargain but they wouldn't collect until a later date_**

 ** _but they would give him three gifts, one would to erase the memories of him from Ophelia's mind,_**

 ** _two rewrite the memories of Serena from how they first met and have her be madly in love with him_**

 ** _and three release Serena from the mirror_**

 ** _hearing that she would love him back, he agreed and after she was free from the mirror_**

 ** _when her eyes gazed upon him it was full of love with no trace of hate._**

 ** _"remember what I said, one day I will collect and you will have to take her place as promised."_**

"after the man had lived a few years with his now wife Serena, and after the birth of their daughter the magic nymph never came...the man thought they had forgotten but then one night the man awoke to the sound of his daughter crying as did his wife awoke to the same sound, the two headed to their child's room to find the nymph holding the child in their arms with a window open...shouting at them to let their daughter go went ignored and the nymph took the baby away..."Yen Sid said

as he shuts his eyes so he didn't have to look at his reflection anymore in the cursed mirror

"the lose of her child made the spell on Serena break, she yelled at him for not only making her lose her sister but their own child too...even though her hate for the man returned, her love for the child they had together stayed...she left to go save the child, the man had followed hoping to protect his wife on the way to save their child."

"what happen next? did they save their daughter?"Tommy asked

"sadly no, they both didn't...only Serena was able to leave with the child, the magic nymph only took the child

as a means to lure in the child's father...it worked, the nymph of magic told Serena that they would keep him the mirror as punishment as he could of said no to the the two other gifts they offered to him

and just asked for you to be free, but he didn't...he didn't even mind that the love Serena had for him was nothing but a love spell that would be broken if something she truly loved with all her heart that she could never hate

was taken from her. do you wish to know the name of that man, who did such a act just to win a woman who hated him for she saw a darkness in him that even her elder sister could not see from her blind love for him."

"that man, he is still in this mirror...he's been in this mirror for 117 years and he still longs to be with his wife and daughter but they have long since been gone from the living world..."

"why are you telling us this?"Beatrice asked while Yen Sid didn't take his eyes off the mirror

"because this story is connected to another story I am going to tell you, and it will show you why you must let Berenice take this journey alone...that is until I know it is safe for you both to go to her aid if the need arises."

then he started to tell another story...the story he says is connected to the first one he told them

back at the campsite where Bernice and the children under her watch were camping

the six children that went missing before under Bernice's watch

all of a sudden appeared

the first thing that started to appear at the camp were the hearts that make up their souls

then their bodies appearing laying on their backs glowing

each of them in different colors of green, orange, light blue, blue, yellow and purple.

just then the children woke up and to make sure they didn't remember their time in the underground

Yen Sid rewrote their memories that a man had kidnap Bernice and Frisk, Yen Sid had took the souls of the children and brought them back to life...he had to rewrite their memories so they did not remember that they had been killed by the monsters of the underground...the children will most likely call Mrs Gray to come pick them up

and inform her of Bernice and Frisk's kidnapping by a unknown stranger

Yen Sid was about to do this spell while still speaking to Beatrice and Tommy

then after finishing the story he is telling them, he will then inform them about what happen to those children under Bernice's care...and inform them about him bringing them back to life and rewriting their memories.

it was by luck that one of children, Pattee had a cellphone and called Mrs Gray and told her what happen

Mrs Gray was there very fast, which seem strange to Pattee and the other children

how did she get here so fast? the children decided not to question it

and as they were leaving with Mrs Gray, she told the kids to stay in the van and she will be right back.

she knew better than to leave them in there for too long, she isn't a monster...the call she will make will only take a few minutes and she will make sure to keep the conversation very short.

plus she was only a few feet away from the van and made sure to look over every few seconds to see if the kids were okay in there.

"Yen Sid you better have a good explanation."Mrs Gray said under her breath as she took out her own cellphone

and started to make a call to Yen Sid, but there was no answer so she decided to call someone else

a toon that she hadn't spoken to in a while...who might can tell her what she needs to know.

"Oswald it's me, Fanny...we need to talk."

 **to be continued**


	12. Ch 10: Dark Secrets And Tea Time

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and Nurse O'Hara goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **Credit goes to Disney for the Disney Characters**

 **this chapter has a time skip and will be the last chapter,**

 **but I decided this crossover of TLB will continue in the future**

 **either in a flashback or a Part 2 of it**

 **and since there wasn't enough votes in the poll asking what trait would fit Bernice**

 **I had to choose one of the ones that haven't been picked, so yes the polls are now closed for that**

 **I am sorry but not many have voted on that poll...there is only three votes and each are for three soul traits, those votes being for Ambition, Patience and Empathy and it just seem like the tie wasn't going to end any time soon so it was best to pick one outside those three choices that haven't been picked**

 **so I am sorry to say that I didn't pick the three that have tied but if I decide to I can have the trait that I had decided to pick be changed into one of those three traits for the future...**

 **if that is what I decide but if I decide not to then I hope some can respect my decision.**

 **oh and sorry this chapter isn't perfect but I hope some of you will like it.**

* * *

 **Bernice's Pov:**

this can not be happening, this just can't be happening

Frisk please wake up

you have to be okay, I can't lose you too

I already lost Midge, Emery, Pattee, Jinia, Brucey and Leya

"Bernice, I don't think they are gonna wake up..."

Stupid tells me as he places a hand on my left shoulder as my whole body started to shake uncontrollably.

we were so close...and yet we ended up like this

Frisk was only a little kid, they all were...

I stood up from the spot that I fell to my knees when I and Stupid found Frisk

on the ground and covered in blood.

even with all the blood I didn't want to believe it, I just wanted to hope that the blood wasn't real

then they would wake up and tell me they are sorry for going to fight Asgore by themselves

why would the monsters down here, go to terrible lenience for freedom

even if it means taking souls from little kids

I can not forgive them, I wont forgive them!

* * *

 **Stupid's Pov:**

something was happening to Bernice, something really scary

she all of the sudden stood up and while still shaking

started to have a dark aura suddenly appear around her

I might not be all that bright but even I know a toon can see certain auras if it is really strong enough

just then when I walked around to look up at her face

I witness some kind of flower bud appear like magic

it phased through the middle of her chest

and then started to open up, then a heart (like a Valentine's Day Heart)

came out of the flower and it was a golden color

but then it started to be slowly overwhelmed with a dark green color

then I watched as the flowers in the throne room started to die

"Bernice you need to calm down, please!"

but no matter how much I called to her, my words didn't seem to get through to her

then I started to notice the floor was breaking, when one piece of the floor fell through

I look down and saw what look like space but with many small white orbs

and once in a while I would see the faces of the people we met down here

some would be the same while others would be different

either a good different or bad different, then I watched as a piece of floor close to that hole started to break, then another broke until half of the floor to the room was gone.

could Bernice be causing this?

wait the room is glowing green, and now there are green flames around her too

wait is this Maleficent's Magic?!

could she have...but before I could finish that thought the whole floor, walls and ceiling breaks

and possibly the whole world we were in

the last thing I saw before I started to slowly pass out

was Bernice covered in the magic green flames...

* * *

 **Third's Pov:**

Stupid awoken gasping for breath

he was in his bed and he looked at his shirt and saw he wasn't wearing his normal white and blue striped shirt but a dark blue sweater and when he checked the top of his head he notice that his hat was gone too.

"I'm glad your finally awake."a voice he recognized spoke up

he look to his right and saw it was indeed Bernice

but she looked different, her hair was cut really short but she still had that peek-a-boo bang look

covering the eye that had the scar over it.

she was wearing a sea green sweater, blue shorts and black tights

with black leather gloves and black cowboy boots

just then he was taken by surprise when she lunged forward and embraced him in a hug

"I'm so sorry Stupid, I should of had better control...if I knew that was going to happen I would of controlled my anger better...you got hurt because of me too, but not just you...a lot of people there got hurt, I am really sorry."

Stupid blushed then asked "how did we get back?"

Bernice let go and gave him a look that says she was peeved, but it wasn't at him

"Yen Sid, he knew we were there and things have went pretty bad...he said before all that happen, he had used magic to take Brucey, Jinia, Emery, Leya, Midge and Pattee's souls out of that place and transported them back at the campsite fully alive again...this happen before you, I and Frisk left Papyrus and Sans's home..."

while resting her hands on her lap, she makes them into fists

"he knew...he knew that they were in danger and did nothing to stop it, he could of at least send a message, say they were okay and the three of us should go into hiding until he can transport us back home but no he doesn't help them until the last minute...how can he be so irresponsible! I mean at least Enchantress can be responsible even if she does turn a prince into a beast, but why didn't he try to save them when their lives were in danger?! why didn't he try to save Frisk! and now they...they are..."Bernice stammers as tears started to fall from her eyes and on to her hands, she was so upset and mad...everything the three of them been through in the underground

all could of been prevented if Yen Sid had just saved Pattee, Emery, Leya, Midge, Jinia, Brucey and Frisk on the first place...but no, he says this was part of her trial she had to do alone

but she wasn't alone she had seven little kids under her care and now...only six were able to come home

while the other..."Bernice."the door had open without her acknowledgment

and standing in front of the two was a toon rabbit

but not just any toon rabbit, it was Fanny

Oswald The Lucky Rabbit's Ex...who was also Mrs Gray.

"you two perhaps have questions, about Yen Sid."

"whats there to question? he put those kids in danger and now Frisk is trap there! forever to fall back in the ruins and even if they are to go to the surface, Yen Sid said it wont be the same as it isn't the world we had came from! Frisk is alive again thanks to Yen Sid using a type of Omni-Reset but if he thinks I am going to thank him, then he can think again! he could put my life in danger for some trial like journey, but he does not put the lives of Frisk and the other kids in danger, not even Stupid! Stupid's lucky he didn't get killed there! I'm surprise I didn't kill him from that tantrum I had in that throne room!"

Fanny sighs and then looks back up at Bernice and Stupid

"I understand your feelings, Yen Sid went too far...but he truly believed you could do this, despite the hardships that might befall you but yes even I can agree that he went too far, he put the lives of those children in danger and because of him that child Frisk is trapped in that world. he could of saved each of those children that left the ruins, brought them back to the campsite where you all were last before each of you fell into the underground of that other world...but he didn't, that is why I am starting to question if he hasn't been corrupted."Fanny said

"you think Yen Sid might be corrupted?"Bernice asked with her left eyebrow raised

Fanny nods before continuing "Yes, you might not remember it...or you might of not been aware, but during some of your 'resets' and going to and from your true current timeline and to another alternate timeline version of it...you know the ones...like with Smarty returning your feelings, that timeline no longer exist because it is not your true timeline...but you still were able to avoid confronting him about your feelings even after the timeline have been reset, sure you didn't remember the old timeline's events until a certain day where you recalled everything, even I started to recall some events as well...but before everything was fixed, and you didn't try to use that magic book again like you did the first time you were taken to the toon patrol hideout...but if things had kept going the way they did, Yen Sid was going to have you be killed..."

Fanny said with a serious look on her face, her eyes were narrowed with a firm frown on her lips

Bernice's heart seem to stop for a second before it started to beat again, like a scared rabbit

well rabbit's hearts beat really fast but she could only imagine rabbits hearts would beat a lot faster when scared

just then she feels something around her left hand and looks down and sees a fuzzy brown weasel anthropomorphic hand and looks up at Stupid who was giving her a comforting smile even if his eyes look sad for her

he was trying to do his best to comfort her after hearing that Yen Sid had plan to kill her.

"Stupid, you must not speak of this to the rest of the Toon Patrol and Bernice you must not speak about this to your family either...this stays between us and the council."

"council...?"Stupid asked confused as much as Bernice was, who are the council they both thought

"the council are made up of very important toons, even Yen Sid is a part of it but the rest of them have been holding secret meetings to determine if Yen Sid can truly be trusted and if his job should fully be given to Enchantress."

after thinking about why the council would hold secret meetings to determine if he should truly be trusted

it came to Bernice "it's because he has done this before..."

"huh...?"Stupid says as he looks at Bernice but Fanny just nods while taking a seat on a chair

"yes he has, and it's getting serious...before you went to toontown with that little weasel Sniffy of yours, Yen Sid had a very dangerous test for a boy about your age who had a little brother no more than eight years old...he send them to a place that is strictly forbidden and has been on locked down and put on Omni-Magical Quentin, we only do that to the most dangerous dimensions so no human like yourself can go to them...because we knew if you went there and became infected, we couldn't bring you back and you would be stuck there for all eternity."

"I been to dangerous dimension before."

"we know, but this is different...the dangerous dimension you had been to before was a level 10, it is different when it is a level 19...when a dimension is on a danger level 19 making it too dangerous for humans or toons to visit. we place them under Quentin where nothing gets in or out."Fanny said

"so what was the dangerous dimension that Yen Sid send the two brothers too?"Bernice asks Fanny who looked down at the floor "it was a Zombie Movie Dimension, I never got the name of that dimension because the head of the council refused to open up about the name or have a rescue team go and save them...I tried to beg for them to at least consider to save them, but they said it is too dangerous and they couldn't risk it, they knew this was just one of the evidences to kick Yen Sid off the council and prove that there was something deeply wrong with his judgement, even if some of his judgements have been right on the mark and correct in some moments...some have been way off."

Fanny got up for a moment and left the room not saying a word

and then came back with three cups of tea, she handed Stupid and Bernice their cups

and then took a sit back down in the seat "thanks for the tea, guess you wanted to leave to make some tea to calm our nerves."Bernice spoke before taking a drink of the tea.

"yes, it is just doesn't seem like him but even though he can make good judgement calls..."Fanny says

but Bernice's finishes for her "he still been making questionable calls that have hurt or killed someone."

Fanny nods and takes a sip of her tea before gently placing it on the small plate

"the council has decided if he makes another mistake like what happen to you, Stupid and those children...then he will be placed on probation and if he gets off the probation and if he decides to put you in a dangerous situation like a level 19 then we will have to do what needs to be done and make sure he never tries anything like that again, we will have to study him, use magic scans to determine what has happen to the Yen Sid we once knew."

"well if you think that is for the best Fanny then I hope you can find out what is wrong with him, but wait what about Judge Doom? isn't he a level 19?"Bernice said

Fanny shook her head no then explained "no, he is a level 18...it might seem close to the level 19 but it is still not as dangerous, he was a level 17 during his rule of toontown...but after his secret got out and he was dipped, his danger level had raised to level 18...you are right to guess that it isn't just the dimensions that get those levels, but toons as well...at the moment Yen Sid's level is 17, but if it becomes 18 or higher then we will need to arrest him."

it sounded serious, Bernice watched as Fanny took another drink of her tea

then looked down at her feet not knowing what to say at this point

she was still furious at Yen Sid for everything that happen, he didn't even try to save the kids

by taking them out of the underground and taking them back to the real world

"by the way, I have heard while Stupid was in his coma you had started to date Cressida's cousin Mireya."

Fanny all of the sudden spoken out of the blue

which the reactions she got was a confused Stupid who just blinked with a confused look on his face

and Bernice's face glowing with a blush of embarrassment all over her face

"how did you...no one knows about that! not even my family or Cressida!"

"yes well I happen to have the luck of catching you two on your secret date in the woods, it is nice you two aren't taking your relationship any further than your...very heated make-out, but remember that you should wait until you feel ready for se-"Fanny says but Bernice cuts her off by screaming "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! T.M.I. and Stupid is in the room remember! and now thanks to you, he knows now too!"

"T.M.I...what does that mean?"Stupid asks as he tilts his head to the right side confused as to what the two were talking about.

"T.M.I. stands for Too Much Information, and to explain to you simply Stupid...I'm dating a girl."

after Bernice explained to Stupid what T.M.I stands for and that she was dating a girl

the gears in Stupid's brain started to piece the conversation Bernice and Fanny had together

(the conversation that had nothing to do with Yen Sid)

then his eyes grew as big as dinner plates and then his jaw dropped

"YOUR DATING A GIRL?!"Stupid screamed in complete surprise

lucky it was just the three of them or else the whole toon patrol would of heard him say that

"yes Stupid I am dating a girl, but that doesn't mean I stop finding guys attractive...plus after I came back home I started to hang out with Cressida's cousin a little more and we got to know each other...and well one thing led to another, we became friends and we decided to hang out in the woods and well that was the first place we started to have feelings for each other plus we weren't sure how anyone would feel about it so we decided to keep it a secret and make excuses to hang out in the woods...it is still fun camping with her, plus when I forget to bring anything to help me with my blood sugar, she makes sure to bring what I might need that I might accidentally forget to bring."

"yes Bernice, but you still should tell your family about that little secret...your siblings and Cressida will start to question why you been spending so much time together on Saturdays and in the woods no less."Fanny said while taking a big drink of her tea, having finished it and then looks over at Stupid who was still speechless

having no really grasped what he had been told but his brain started to work again

because the first thing he spoke after yelling that Bernice was dating a girl

"so wait, you been sneaking off to the woods to make-out with Cressida's cousin Mireya?"

Fanny smirked while pretending to still be drinking out of her empty cup of non existent tea

while Bernice's face went red "it wasn't like that at first okay! the first time we went camping together it was just to hangout as friends and then we...in the tent, I notice how attracted I felt to Mireya and well...I ended up lunging at her and giving her a kiss on the lips, I couldn't help myself! plus when I broke the kiss and told her I was sorry and I couldn't help it, she didn't even get mad and then started to kiss me back and well...I..."

she couldn't even finish and started to stammer her words so clumsy like as Fanny and Stupid had noticed

the two toons also notice that Bernice was blushing and started to cover her face with her hands

"you fell in love with Mireya, but I know you still have feelings for Smarty...but maybe this will be a good experience for you...to try to be with someone else, you shouldn't worry about your unrequited feelings..."Fanny started

and then thought of Oswald

"believe me, you'll only get hurt in the end...I don't want to see you get hurt Bernice so please try to think of yourself and not worry about how Smarty feels or sees you."Fanny said

when Stupid and Bernice finish their cups of tea.

before Fanny left to put the three tea cups away

she informed the two they must not speak what was spoken in this room

about Yen Sid and Stupid should keep his silence about Bernice and Mireya secretly dating

and the real reason they go camping alone on Saturdays.

after Fanny left, Stupid asked Bernice why she cut her hair

her reply was that Mireya thought it be cuter, and Bernice guessed it is kind of cute...

Bernice told Stupid she will be back later with some homemade treats to give him

but she had to head home now as tomorrow was Saturday and the day she went on a date with Mireya

she tells Stupid they only went camping on some days but go hang out at other places

like the movies or over at her apartment, they do this so not to give anyone a clue about what is really going on

and Bernice wants to wait until it's a good time to tell her family

then after saying bye she left and started to head home

she still wished she could go back to that world and bring Frisk back home

but Yen Sid it was not possible at the moment and might never be possible

as Bernice got back to the front door of her family's home

she went to her room and started to dress for bed

everything that happen back at the underground could of been prevented

if she had got to those kids on time or if Yen Sid had acted before they were harmed for their souls by the monsters

then maybe she wouldn't be questioning if she should still trust Yen Sid.

after putting on orange pajamas and started to get into bed

Bernice started to suspect that Yen Sid's corruption could have a deeper meaning

him making bad judgements, not bothering to save children that have no business being in that underground

and even if some children could make it out of there...Bernice knew that those kids that was under her care while camping under the request of Mrs Gray, weren't the type of kids that could stay safe long enough and know how to fully avoid the monsters that were out to get them just to be free from the underground.

as Bernice started to feel herself fall asleep, before she does she saw a image of Yen Sid

with red eyes...before it faded and she fell into slumber.

* * *

 **Oswald's Pov:**

this is bad, I don't know how but Yen Sid

is becoming evil...

even if he isn't that way all the time like when he is helping with the council or helping the Birchwood Siblings, their friends and those like them...he has crossed some lines that have not been looked into until it was too late

we should be happy he hasn't decided to send Beatrice, Tommy and Bernice to those quentin dimensions

after what happen last time, we can't even go and save those two brothers because of his mistake

at first we thought it could of been the work of a doppelganger

but it doesn't seem to be the case this time, and the last scan we did of him showed it was really him

and not a clone or doppelganger.

we need to figure out what is wrong with him and help him, before he does anything more out of characters of him

I looked at the stasis pod with a white upside down heart...I know what he did, as I saw him with my own eyes

when I came to visit him with my little bro Mickey

and when we witness Yen Sid's eyes change into a red color while taking his magic wand out

we watched him shoot a dark spell at the monster skeleton who appeared female by the sound of her voice

when she screamed and asked him why he was doing this and she had to get back to Papyrus

Mickey would of ran out there to try to play the hero if I hadn't stop him and covered his mouth

when he looked at me I gave him a look that told him he need to stay silent and not let Yen Sid know we are here

then we watched as the monster skeleton's body started to turn to dust

and then Yen Sid used a spell to move the upside down heart that was left of the monster into a stasis pod

then he left, all that was in this room was myself, Mickey and the stasis pod with that strange heart

"Oswald what should we do?! that can't be Yen Sid, he...he wouldn't...he wouldn't do something like this."

I told Mickey we needed to leave and act like we didn't see anything, he got furious at me on suggesting we should pretend we didn't see him just kill someone.

"come on Oswald you can't be serious, we need to tell someone!"

"I know that Mickey but we can't, we need to report this to the rest of the council in secret without Yen Sid knowledge. I know he is becoming more dangerous and his 'episodes' prove this but we need more evidence, just our luck we had to pick a day to visit Yen Sid when he is having those 'episodes' ***sigh*** now come on we need to leave before he comes back...we still need to pretend this never happen to the rest of the residence of toontown, the only ones who should know about this is you, me and the rest of the council save for Yen Sid."

I then took out a broom size paintbrush and drew a door on the wall, which would disappear as soon as the paintbrush, myself and Mickey were back at Mickey's home.

Mickey looked at the spot that Yen Sid last stood and couldn't help but feel overwhelming fear

* * *

 **Third Pov:**

so many questions were racing inside Mickey's head

like why would Yen Sid do this, why would he send two brothers in a dimension that was under strict quentin

and the council had agreed that no toon or human would enter through that dimension or those like it

because it was a level 19

"Mickey we need to go, come on hurry before he gets back!"Oswald said with the door open with one hand

while holding the paintbrush with another.

Mickey took one more look at the spot Yen Sid had been when he took the life of that monster skeleton

and then at the stasis pod with the upside down heart before solemnly walking towards his older brother and the door

then going through the door to the other side followed by Oswald to which after both brothers were through to the other side the door shut and vanished behind them.

"Oswald, are you sure we can't just take action now?"Mickey asked but Oswald shook his head no

"it's too soon to act, we just need to make sure to keep a eye on him and if he tries to send any human to a level 19 dimension we will put a block spell on them to prevent him from placing them into a level 19 dimension...you know the head of the council says we need to wait until we have a little more proof, we can't be reckless and we need to play it smart."

Oswald told Mickey before leaving the garage

that they used to make the magic toon portal door to go see Yen Sid, which the two soon regretted.

Mickey didn't know what has happen to his old mentor and friend

but he can only hope he can be brought back to his senses and saved before it was too late

 **The End**

* * *

 **I'm sorry I had to end this so soon, but I will try to make a continue of this some time**

 **like having Bernice return to the Undetale Dimension and try to save Frisk again**

 **though I might just put it into a short flashback chapters**

 **I still plan to have this story saga series be fully ended and completed**

 **when getting to a crossover with Pagemaster Movie**

 **as I had decided that would be the complete story of The Lost Birchwood Saga Series.**

 **anyway thanks for reading, and again the complete of the whole saga will take place in Pagemaster**

 **but I want to take my time with some other ideas if I am able to, before getting to that point**

 **and I really am sorry I had to end the sixth saga so soon,**

 **but I will try to work in continuing this story into either a part 2 or flashbacks in another story**

 **which doesn't really focus on Undertale but something else entirely.**


End file.
